Brothers In Arms
by Prime Revolver
Summary: post07movieverse. This story is currently being edited. All chapters are still in place but the editing will take time. I'll state which chapters are being edited. Summary is inside.
1. Preface

**Summary**: _He choose to remain neutral as the war began. Optimus knew this but his once favor for the Autobot's suddenly being _pure hatred_ was frightening. The Cybertronian life span is vast, such time still changes weary souls and outside forces don't help._

**The Preface**

0000

It was quiet. It always was at this time of night, nearing midnight. Stretching in all directions the land was nearly perfectly flat with miles of farmland. A long road that seemed to never end separated the fields along with old light poles that went just as far. In the distance the dear sky was illuminated a dull yellow by a large cities lights even if the city was nearly fifty miles away.

Just having left the city nearly an hour ago a pitch glossy black car owned by a rich high powered businessmen drove down said road. The lights of his car being the only thing illuminating the dark road. The man inside the fancy was close to his mid forties with all ready gray silver neatly cut hair. Just as black as his car, his suit was also, but was seating in the back seat leaving only his white under shirt and tie that was flung around his shoulder.

With one hand on the steering wheel he reached over to the passenger seat into his bag. After a few moments a rummaging around inside it he pulled out a silver stainless steel liquor bottle that was all ready half empty. His face that was all ready blushed red was proof that didn't need to be told this man was drunk. Driving down the road, car swaying over and back again over the yellow centerline he drove in silence. A few miles down the road a single large scar stretched out into one of the wheat fields like a scratch by some beast from the road. Seating at the end of it was a crater steaming rising out it.

Inside scattered here and there flames flickered some going out some showing no sign of stopping. Lining the disturbed earth, if you looked closely you could see streaks of something akin to liquid metal, maybe mercury, to the untrained, unknowing human eyes. Seating a few more feet away in its crater sat a large metal hunk resembling a mutated egg.

To us we would have instantly identified it with a downed satellite that had lost its use to some company or a random government, but it was far from it. If you peered into the flames that were slowly fading out around its shell you could see symbols, mechanisms, and possibly gears, the metal itself was alien nothing forged by Mother Earth. Like something out of Sci-fi flick gone bad.

Just as the black car's crystal clear headlights came into view the sound of metal spinning similar to a sound out of a clock or machine as it started up suddenly with an odd hiss. Advanced and utterly perfect sounding a sound that would make a mechanic envious. Unbelievably smooth, motor, servos, latches, relays, and many other things echoed as old space rock that had crested its self to the metal frame fell.

Slowly it started to shudder and shift in place like pieces of a puzzle metal started to raises, shifts, folds, slides, and sink becoming something completely different. With in seconds flat a humanoid looking bipedal metal creature stood on two trunk-size legs, back arched, one legs still in the crater, arms at both his sides as its body still steamed from its planetary entry. With clenched fists, and only having four digits on either hand, the metal creature leant its head back and let a loud metallic roar. The sound echoed over the land the mechanical roar would make you cringed as the sound pierced you sensitive eardrums.

Coming to a brunt stop the creature lowered its head looking down the road sensing something approaching from its left toward the incoming, to him, alien vehicle. He admittedly, using sensor to see that it had no weapons of the slightest; it was no threat to his person. Instead of eyes upon his head a light goldish glass sat like he was wearing glasses. Just above the visor separated by the layers of armor in his head sat what look like two more eyes but they weren't. They were not in use but if he activated them when he needed to take aim on a target.

His face held no emotion that a human could see, and if he had a mouth, a mask protected it. Even though his face couldn't give away hardly any emotion his stance said other wise.

He wasn't happy and he had been in a bad mood _way_ before he had arrived on this not so desolate planet.

He hadn't taken his attention away from the black ground vehicle that was coming his way and he found. . .he liked it. It was slick, silent, and appealing somehow. Crouching down trying to stay hidden he watched the black alien vehicle coming going sixty some mph. The car pasted quickly and its diver never knew what happened or if anything did to begin with.

Slowly turning back another the black car sat silently on the road watching the red tail lights of his counterpart fad away in the distance. Then, without warning, it started changing again but not its form, _its style_. Slowly, like mercury draining down a class test tube a single mercury silver-racing ran strip down its hood, roof, and then its rear. On its side panels, streaking down either side appeared dark maroon decals on its side similar to flames. His glossy black frame gleams in the moons light as he sat idle on the road.

A low mechanical rumble started like it was coming straight out a computer just ten times faster and with more decimals. But inside the car it's a low rumble that would get irritating after a while. The Roush 600RE revved its engine fiercely stirring its companion in the back seat that had just started coming online.

A small round sphere no bigger than a basketball started to quiver and just like his companion started to come undone. With in seconds –obviously faster than the now slick car- a shinny sliver awkward shaped robot stood and with a twitch of its head and body it starts to shriek fast in an irritated way. Irritated from being woken up it flared it arms as it jumps on the console between the seats. Similar to its cars companion just higher and fiercely it's their way of communicating. Seeming to appear to upset the car because everything in its inside starts to glow red and the five foot robot stops mid gibberish rant.

Suddenly the Roush hits the gas spinning his back black powdered coated wheels and shots down the highway going over the speed limit. Its silver companion lets out as it goes flying back into the back seat long skinny arms and legs flailing.

0000

**A/N:**

second eta: 1 August 2009: Just changed some stuff in the summary and disclaimer.

**Notes**:

Roush 600RE; (hypertext transfer protocol)whatsup(dash)nottheceiling(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2008/11/roush-600re(dot html)

**Disclaimer**:

Hope you enjoyed, if so, comments loved but not forced upon you. Please no flames.

Transformers and anything else relating, belong to all respected companies.

Except Axle and the plot/story are mine. No taking w/o notifying me first.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.

And named vehicles belong to their respected companies.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1

000

A faint giggle sounded through the room along with the sound effects that were coming out the of the TV speakers.

Lying on the couch being the only one home at the moment Shannon "Notch" sat watching an show she liked to watch. She'd already seen the show but that didn't stop her from watching it again on DVD, which she'd recently bought. Leaning over off the couch's edge to get her Suicide[1 she took a quick two gulps of it before replacing it back on its clear water ring on the glass coffee table seating a few inches from her and the couch.

She acquired her nickname "Notch" from her skills with radios and fixing other sound devices from CD players and cassettes to Ipods and car radios. Though it really did start catching on till her freshmen year in high school.

She'd been lying on the couch watching her show for a good hour or so in nothing but her short pajama pants, that she usually wore at night during the summer and her spaghetti strap shirt she got up after pausing her show and headed off towards the kitchen.

After a few minutes and the sound of a plastic container hitting the floor she came back with a bowl of popcorn she had fixed earlier but never made it in the purple plastic bowl. With a smug eager grin on her face she plopped back down and reached for the remote again.

"Wonder if my Aunt has this one?" referring to the DVD mumbling as she pressed play

As the series episode came back into play she thought about her Aunt. She was fun, laid back person from her dad's side of the family. As a matter a fact her Aunt was her dad's older sister, well, really half sister since her aunt's dad had divorced and remained when she and her own sister where teenagers. Shannon hardly ever got to see her let alone talk in person. The only way the communicated was via e-mails and social networks they were both registered to and occasionally IM. The reason why she hardly ever saw her was because she lived on the west coast while she lives in the east coast.

Major problem there.

Right now she was thinking how much she'd like to see her and spend some time with her rather than being here. Shannon and her mom had been getting into more and more 'disagreements' here lately and it was drawing on Shannon's reserve.

"Why do I go thinking about stuff like that?" she grumbling "Getting myself into a bad mood." Sinking into the couch and placed the purple bowl on her stomach. "Me and my . . . dysfunctional family." Watching one of the characters take down his archrival with a blow to the gut.

"God that has to fill good, even if you are against war and all." she talking about the character on TV. Suddenly something catches her attention from the other end of the couch. Seating on the couch's armrest is her Main Coon[2 cat that's staring back at her with lazy large pupil yellow eyes.

Narrowing her own blue eyes "What are you looking at? I can talk to the TV all I want! Not like any one ever listens to me anyway." her cat just flicks its tail and its pupils start to become smaller. Rolling her eyes, tossing popcorn in her mouth, and looking back at the TV "Alright besides you but I want someone who'll talk back, none arguing mind you." Putting another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Her and her cat sat quietly for the next thirty minutes or so, Shannon occasionally making noises at some random part of the show. Just as the show started coming to an end and the credits rolled she jumped suddenly. At the end of the couch her cat hissed violently and jump off the couch armrest. So use to hearing the sound over such a long time it just drowned out, it took her a minute to realize the crickets in her bearded dragon[3 cage had gone quiet. Suddenly a large flash shot threw the house, blinding her.

Just as suddenly and quickly as it had come it went but Shannon jumped, hard pounding in her chest, as a flash erupted from the back of her house. Like a scene out of a movie everything went quiet and again, scaring her again, the house slightly rattled on its foundation.

She sat there on the couch, how long she wasn't sure, still as a statue, eyes wide like a mouse caught in a corner by a cat. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. "What. . ._the hell_?" she breathed

Making the split second decision Shannon slowly started getting up off the couch and gently placed the purple bowl on the glass table. Making her way to the stares that lead up to her room slowly, getting to the base of the stairs, dashed up them. She only to reappear a minute and half later fully dressed and flashlight in hand. She walked through the kitchen and pulled out an iron skillet, since it was the only thing that could cause harm since she didn't have access to her dad's shotguns. Slipping on her shoes while holding on to the screen door she flew out of in just a few seconds flat.

Running at full strive she jumped the fence that circles her house except for the front of her house and headed toward the field that had long been out of use. Stopping a minute to take a breath she leaned on a small truck of a tree that had fallen, when she had no clue. Something caught her attention, though. Only a few yards away sat a small trench that had come to a stop only inches from an old oak tree she liked to climb so much.

Eyes widening, "It's like a different version of Smallsville." whispering to her self taking a step forward

Flames flickered in the crater at an abnormal white texture. The crater didn't stretch far but its deep enough. Shannon walks cautiously forward feeling the heat emitting from the crater. Again her eyes widen at what's inside.

_Kinda like an deformed egg made of metal_ she thought watching pieces of what she presumed where rock fall off the metal shell underneath.

Abruptly the thing started to move, trembling violently. Letting out a startled gasp she took a step backward but fail but admittedly scrambled back trying to put as much distance between her and the egg looking thing. Her curiosity prevented her from going far though.

"This-this is soooo unreal." She stutters finally coming to a stop dropping her flashlight and skillet

The noise, she realized, had stop that she admittedly identifies as something mechanical and if her eyes could have gotten any bigger they would have. Slowly a human like creature started to emerge from the still amber admitting crater. Before she realized she'd done it Shannon had snapped around and was running the opposite direction, her heart in her chest pounding like an automatic hammer against the inside of her ribcage. Running around behind another tree she leaned back panting up a sweat, scared more than she could ever remember being. Sliding down letting her shirt rise up her back she sits down and stays that way for a few minutes before regaining some courage and peeking around the side of the tree.

After a few minutes of taking in the scene she suddenly realizes something isn't quite right. The creature staggers, getting to its slightly thin but tall legs as it attempts to get out of the crater seeming way to much of an effort for it. Catching its self on the old oak tree its four fingered hand slices the trees bark as it slid off. Shannon winching back as it lets out a strange sound and falls to the ground below in a loud thud.

Taking in a deep breath and standing, she felt her courage return back to her slightly. Making a wide circle but not taking her eyes of the metal heap. She cocked her head back as it makes another sound. It's a low slightly high pinched sound. A screech.

Shannon let out a screech of her own when, without warning, it rolled over onto its back exposing its chest and face. Regaining her poseur and getting back up, Shannon slowly started to get closer and looked over the metal creature, it didn't look as big as she first thought but still way taller than herself.

"It can fit in the old shed." Mumbling as she started to chew on her fingernails out of habit in thought. Looking over the metal creature, it's a dark tented with mercury silver plates. But what really caught her attention was all the gashes and scorched metal. _'Its like it he went threw Robot Wars and lost.' _She thought to herself. Even at her cautious distance she could see light blue glowing liquid energy seeping out of the gashes that were scattered all over his body and was eating at the grass below leaving holes and singed grass blades.

"Around twenty foot maybe shorter" contemplating his size

Shannon froze in place as two faintly glowing blue 'eyes' turned her way or had it already been studying her?! She stiffened and stood straight, arms stiff at her sides, even with the frantic look on her face she didn't move, like a animal right before its tragic end. The blue eyes flickered off as it tried to roll back over again but only made it half way to his side. Attempting to get on its hands and knees it only succeeded in falling with a metallic moan. Something caught Shannon's eyes that she hadn't noticed before. It was trembling making a slight tinkering noise, like keys against each other.

"_Its in pain"_ she whispered to her self now more concerned than scared out of her witz

Taking a deep breath and summoning all the courage she could muster she started forward cautiously afraid that she'd make the wrong move and scare the crap out of the thing and end up under his fist smashed into a nice human pancake.

She admittedly stopped when the pairs of pale blue eyes turned on her again. Shannon didn't know if she was trembling enough for the creature to she, she was too caught up watching it. Gulping she put her arms out at her sides. "Hey big guy." She began, voice low. "I'm not going to hurt you, alright." she mentally hit herself for saying that she wasn't the one with fists as big as a drawing table."

She looked into the two glowing blue eyes more. They were like camera lenses without the glass and had a light inside of them. Comparing them to a camera lens seemed rather unobtrusive but that's was the best her currently, scared brain, could come up with.

Slowly she raised her arm completely going out of her own comfort zone, but it just seemed the right thing to do at the moment. Walking closer until if she leaned forward slightly she could touch him. He was admitting heat. Reaching out she stopped when it flinched back. When the blue eyes came back on he seemed to relax a fraction seeing no harm had come to him.

Glancing up at the strange creature that had her hand on him he saw a small, nervous smile on her face but it was a kind smile none the less.

"like I said, I wont hurt cha'." She said "I don't think I could if I tried." Looking at the gash on its shoulder she could see where its metal skin came back at sharp looking jagged edges and even a wire at the bottom that dripped the glowing liquid. It reminded her of the liquid inside a glow stick.

"Can you talk?" the creature turned his attention back up at her "Can you speak?" pointing her fingers at her throat. She ignored how silly she sounded and probably looked.

His blue eyes flickered once as he cocked his head to the side slightly, looking straight into Shannon's eyes. She jumped when it without warning out the most ear piercing sound she'd ever heard. Grinding back she watched concerned as he started, well, what she guessed was _coughing_.

"I'll take that as a no. Can you understand me?"

The creature just starred at her and she starred back. Shannon deadpanned a moment later. Heaving out a sigh she scratched her head looking around before turning back toward him. After a few minutes of struggling Shannon got him to his feet, though keeping her distance so if he lost his balance she wouldn't get squashed.

He was in bad shape and the trail he was leaving by she knew using common sense that it wasn't a good thing how much he'd lost. That and his body trembling. Ignoring it the best she could but encouraging him to walk she lead him to the only place that could fit him but get him out of the open, from potential prying eyes and the elements. The old shed behind her house.

000

_Suicide: several deferent types of beverages (soda) mixed to create one drink. In this case, none alcoholic drink._

_MainCoon: 'the gentle giant' is one of the largest breeds of domestic cat, The breed is one of the oldest natural breeds in North America and originated from New England. A common house cat. (source Wikipedia)_

_Bearded dragon: 'Ponga' popular exotic pet, native to Australia, broad triangular heads and flattened bodies_ _(source Wikipedia)_

A/N:

Edit: this chapter I edited a lot more than I thought I would. For some reason most everything was in the wrong pov. than I normal use.

_Transformers and all related char(s) belong to their owners._

_Except Shannon and the Transformer -his name will come later- and the plot, which are mine._


	3. Anxiety

_Anxiety_

0000

It was a day like any other and all was fundamentally quiet. It was closing in on noon and as the sun rose in the sky making shadows shrink as things started getting warmer. Not as hot as normal but still enough were you could crave some ice-cream or a dip in a pool or lake. A lone slick yellow car drove down the back sun baked road just outside of Tranquility. Oh, but it wasn't just a _normal_ car but to a common pedestrian, one would never known it. That was what was so amusing about it all.

The windows to this gleaming sunflower-yellow 08 Camaro were rolled down allowing the music that was coming from its interior to stream out as it pressed easily down the small back road. Inside seating in the driver's seat was a young man with dark brown hair looked out at the passing scenery with hidden boredom. Seating beside him was his girlfriend of nearly the same age. They were kind of an odd couple but they could care less.

After coming up to a bluff that looked out over the city the car's doors flung open almost simultaneously and the two couple stepped out. Sam Witwicky looked out of the bluff with a smile on his face. His companion, Mikaela Banes, let the door close as she stepped out herself and met Sam's gaze as the two turned to look at each other with a smile on their faces.

The two didn't exchanges words as they walked toward the front of the car. Sam let his memories run back to him and all that had happened in nearly two weeks ago. So much he was still wondering if he was really grasping it all. He was sure Mikaela was probably feeling the same way. It was just mind blowing for both of them. Both of the them, just two teenage kids that just so happened to had saved their home, all the people on Earth, the ones they loved, and everything else out there from oblivion.

Just then the sound started, one Sam never would forget and never wanted to; metal shifting with such smoothness. If it had come from somewhere else maybe from an Earth machine Sam and Mikaela would have questioned it. They had come somewhat accustomed to the sound and as they turned around. They were always a lost for words at the site. Were his car once sat now stood his newest friend, Bumblebee, that just so happened to be nearly two story, seventeen some feet tall bright yellowish gold alien robot from another galaxy. Alpha Centauri 1) if he remembered right.

Watching his giant companion stretch Sam grinned, "Finally a day just to kick back and chill."

After watching the car-turned-robot Mikaela ask the question that had been wrapping at the back of her mind for a while now. "Hey Bee," she called watching said car-turned-robot take a seat in front of them and crossing his legs under him. "What did the others find out about the craters found in Nevada and the energy signal?"

Looking up toward the sky then back down at the young human female, "Possible Cybertronian. It's not one-hundred but Prime has high hopes that it is. Ratchet and Optimus still aren't sure they're both connected," answered the yellow bot.

Sam came up and sat down leaning his back against his companion's knee, "Lets hope _who ever _it is, is on our side."

Nodding his head in complete understanding, "Lets." Turning his attention back up toward the blue sky above

The three stayed in silent for a while just relaxing and enjoying the quiet. Mikaela had come to take a seat near Bumblebee's shin the same one that was attached to the where Sam was seating. She let her head lean back closed her eye lids and let her bare shoulders and her legs just below her knees down take in the warmth of the suns rays. Sam watched from the corner of his eyes as she did so taking in her form. Just like the mech seating behind him and his other giant friends he still couldn't believe she'd finally fallen for him. He didn't question his awesome fate a single bit.

Opening her eyes, "So what's the plan for today?" She asked bluntly.

Sam and Mikaela snapped their heads up after hearing Bumblebee make a sudden fast movement above their heads. Just when Sam was going to question Bumblebee cut him off. '_See the way I change…' _2) keeping his voice low despite the sudden frantic sound.

"What?!" Sam gasped out jumping forward onto his feet. Keeping his two friends in mind, careful as he started to stand up and shifted quickly back into his Camaro alt. mode getting on his four wheels.

Now utterly nervous and concerned Sam asked, "What's wrong Bumblebee?"

"Car coming," stated Mikaela for him.

Sam looked over at her then cocked his head to the side to listen. And as said he could hear a faint purr of an engine not to far off. To Mikaela a different picture of what the vehicle might be came to mind. It was a smooth sounding engine so it had to mostly likely be a sports car. She liked the sound of this new car was giving off, instantly forming a picture in her mind, it was going to be something to threaten Bumblebee's slick style she loved so much.

'_Something isn't right,'_ mumbled Bumblebee opening the doors for the two young adults to get in.

"What do you mean 'Something isn't right'? Like nervous 'not right', threatening 'not right'. Car's out of control 'not right'." Rambled on Sam after but stopped himself as he listened to the engine of the on coming car again. He was mumbling again, he always did when he was nervous, or scared.

Bumblebee's engine was purring at a different pitch than normal. The car nor Mikaela didn't answer to Sam's question. Now that the car was getting closer they could hear the sound of a stereo blasting out some song. After a few second of trying to identify the song they realized what it was.

_I feel like I want to smack somebody _

_Turn around and bitch slap somebody_

_But I ain't goin' out bro (no no no)_

_I ain't givin' into it (no no no) _

_Anxieties bash my mind in_

Sam and Mikaela had by now turned their attention toward the outside near the road that only sat a few yards way just were the road was. Sam looked over at Mikaela but her attention was still outside waiting for the car to come up.

Looking him self he stated "Odd song." If it was an enemy of the Autobot's and Humans alike, the Decepticon's, it really was odd considering some of the lyrics.

_I don't fear none of my enemies _

_And I don't fear bullets for Uzi's_

_I've been dealing with some mess worst than these_

_That'll make you fall to your knees_

_And that the anxiety sane and the insane rivalry_

_Paranoia's brought me to my knees_

_Lord please please please_

_Take away my anxiety _

The song kept on blaring as they felt Bumblebee tense on his suspension as a slick black car slowed on the road just behind them. Sam and Mikaela snap around in their seats after seeing into the rolled down windows of the other car and tensed up trying to make them selves invisible.

"There. . .there wasn't a driver," whispered Sam just loud enough for Mikaela to hear him who slowly nodded her head.

_Emotions are trapped set on lock_

_Got my brain stuck goin' through the motions _

_Only I know what's up_

_I'm filled up with pain_

_Tryin' to gain my sanity_

_Everywhere I turn it's a dead end in front of me_

_With nowhere to go gotta shake this anxiety _

_Got me feeln' strange paranoia took over me_

_And it's weighin' me down_

_And I can't run any longer, yo_

_Knees to the ground _

Sam looked up at the small rearview mirror and out the back window seeing the reflection of the idle car seating behind them. He had never seen such a car and if he wasn't so nervous right now he'd probably be gawking over how sweet the car looked. Dark maroon almost unnoticeable decals at this distance sat on its side.

'_Its a Cybertronian,' _whispered Bumblebee this.

"What?" asked Sam a little astonished

_Lord please please please_

_Take away my anxiety_

Suddenly the sound of squealing tires made the two teenagers cringe and jump in their seats at the same time. Before they know it they were moving in their seats as Bumblebee spun a 180, his motor roaring. Mikaela had already seen the black car spinning its own back tires producing a gray cloud, release them and plow down the highway.

_Take away my anxiety._

'_Wait!' _Yelled Bumblebee

The Camaro made it on the road in a few seconds flat just as the black car drifted around the curve. Turning around the curve with squealing tires Bumblebee suddenly hit the breaks sending his passengers forward, grateful they had put their seatbelts on. Seating nearly a football field way stood the custom red, blue, flamed decaled, Optimus Prime along with the other Autobot's in a small semi circle standing in their bipedal forms, keeping the car from going any further.

"What kind of car is that?" asked Sam finally regaining his senses from the sudden adrenalin rush.

"For once I don't know. Has to be like, really new for foreign. I think it's a Ford though."

'_It's a Roush 600RE model based off the Ford Mustang GT,' _answers Bumblebee creeping forward but not yet opening his doors for his charges to step out. There was still a possibility that the 'car' was hostile.

"Identify your self!" commanded Optimus Prime. He had his cannon ready as did Ironhide who was looking a little to eager. Ratchet had his ready even though it was aimed he didn't have the same enthusiasm as the Topkick turned mech.

After a few minutes as the song dieing in its speakers, Sam and Mikaela watch in silence as the car started to shift. Eyes on the now towering mech the two Humans miss the expressions if only slightly spread across the already standing Autobot's.

Taking a thundering step forward "You!" Ironhide erupts in disbelief but stopped by Prime holding out an arm in front of the weapons specialist.

Bumblebee finally that everything was safe and opened his doors if not somewhat reluctant. Sam and Mikaela took notice of the tension in the air and how Bumblebee takes a step over them stopping them in from going further. The two exchange glances of worry. Why would Bumblebee let them out if this coal black mech was a threat?

Optimus lowered his cannon as he looked over the night black car, "I have to say" he began solemnly, "you're the last I'd suspect to see here, Axle."

0000

**A/N:**

eta: revise August 1, 09. Didn't change much but spelling mistakes and few odd sentence structure. I also attempt to change it to third person pov. Took out some of the lyrics too the song too.

**Notes**:

_Alpha Centauri_: Put it in Teletraan-1 or tfwiki;)

sound clip: It is from an actual song. I know that the artist and song name are correct to what I have. It's a rap/hip-hop song.

**Disclaimer**:

(The Black Eyed Peas//Elephunk: Anxiety with Papa Rouch)

Hope you enjoyed. Comments loved but not forced upon you.

Transformers and anything else relating, belong to all respected companies.

Except Axle and the plot/story are mine. No taking w/o notifying me first.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.

And named vehicles belong to their respected companies.


	4. Tangled Up

_Tangled Up_

0000

Ironhide just let out what had become known as a growl or snort and crossed his arms over his broad chest and proceeded to glare daggers at the black mech who's rivaled his commander in size. Shaking his head at his weapons specialist temper against the other black mech Optimus lowered his arm then turned his attention to the newcomer.

"I presume you're the Cybertronian who crashed in Nevada," getting straight down to the point.

Axle crossed his arms over his chest, even though the others couldn't see his face under the mask and visor he was smirking. "What's the human saying. . .Oh. . ._No shit_."

Also not to happy about the mechs presence, up til now Ratchet had held himself back but the mechs disrespectful words stoke a cord with the old medic-bot. "Watch your vocal processor Axle! If you've not realized it, that's our commander you're speaking to!"

Taking a quick once over the yellow/green medic, Axle was about to speak in retort again but was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek echoed out seeming to come from nowhere and somewhere at the same time. After a few seconds the two humans watched the black bot called 'Axle' step back as he put a hand up to his head annoyed at the racket.

"Frag it Far Fetch! How many times. . ." they could just see Axle trying to reach something shinny silver that was just evading the larger mechs grasp behind his back before snatching up the small moving object, "do I have to tell you not to do _that_!"

Sam and Mikaela looked own in nervousness as Axle pulled out from behind his back a small five-foot tall skeleton of a robot. The long limbed spiny mechanoid was trying its best to get away from its slick black capture but to no avail.

"He looks like Frenzy," whispered Sam watching Axle place the small bot back on his shoulder that now had his arms crossed like a pouting child.

"I see Far Fetch hasn't changed," stated Ratchet looking at the little shinny silver mini-bot who suddenly perked up hearing the medics familiar voice. Axle on the other hand just crossed his arms over his chest once again as his five-foot-tall companion jumped off his shoulder and scrambled to get a hold on Ratchet's.

"Energized like always."

Sam and Mikaela smile watching the little bot make a dramatic pose on Ratchet's shoulder. "He's like on a sugar fix or something."

"Greetings Far Fetch." Watching the little bot turn his body over except for his head. Far let a series of soft screeches out like a parakeet and began to scurry to Ratchet's other shoulder and jumps off lands on Optimus shoulder to get on top of the giants blue helmet. Like a child he takes hold of both antennas receivers and sits down. Only a second later he turns and laid down on his skeleton like torso looking down and into Prime's glowing blue optics. Either Far Fetch had yet to grasp who the large mech was that he was seating on top of or he didn't care no one knew but Optimus Prime didn't seem to mind either way.

Smiling up at the little mini-bot, "Hello Far Fetch."

That's all it took for Far Fetch to let another squeal of joy before turning and jumping onto Ironhide's shoulder struts who didn't look to pleased to have the little hyperactive mini-bot on his person. "Hello _cretin_."

Instead of letting out a squeal something rolled out from under Far Fetch's 'chin' and started making a noise with it like when a child sticks out his tongue at an elder. Sam and Mikaela snickered at Ironhide's reaction. Fixing to take a swing to swat at the little bot but stopped when the little creature disappeared around the back of his head. Before the black GMC knew what had happened Far Fetch was seating on top of Bumblebee yellow domed helm. The gold mech suddenly got really nervous the weapons specialist was facing him, cannons growling at his sides. Luckily Prime stopped in confrontation.

Axle who'd been watching the display with rising amusement snickered. "Looks like he still doesn't like ya, 'Hide." watching his little companion play with Bumblebees little antennas on his head completely abandoning his amusement with Ironhide.

"Hi-ya Far," greeted Bumblebee looking up the little bot and scratched under his chin with a digit finger. Far started to make a purring sound then stopped when something else quickly caught his attention. Suddenly jumping to his feet like in an acrobat like manner, Far Fetch started down the yellow bots leg. Fist stopping on top of Bee's chest then aimed for the metal on his arm. Far Fetch jumped the rest away down and with a leap and bound came to a stop right in front of Sam and Mikaela.

The three just stared at each other for a moment.

Cocking his head to one side, flickering his two blue glass lenses. Extending his long metal hand he stated for the first time in English. "Far Fetch."

Exchanging glances, Sam looked back at the robot and took his hand hesitantly. "Sam Witwicky."

"Sam _Witwicky_," Far parroted.

Far then turned his gaze to Sam's companion but instead of extending his hand he bowed at the waist then came back up then extended his spiny hand. Both humans were completely confused but Mikaela took the mini-bots hand anyway. "Mikaela Banes."

"Nice to meet ya," he pauses as if to consider the name. "Mikaela Banes."

With that done and greetings over Far Fetched scurried back on his stick-like legs to his master. Climbing up the large mech's frame as he got to Axle's shoulder he paused seating down. Axle watched him for a moment before a scowl suddenly etched his features behind his mask. Far Fetched erupted with loud digitized screeches.

Sam looked up at Bumblebee slightly concerned at them mini-bot erratic behavior "What happened?" His guardian's obvious hesitance only added to the boys concern.

When Bee looked back down at the two and instantly they see sadness in his blue optics. "He's . . . asking where Jazz is."

Axle, who had turned his attention toward the yellow-gold Camaro, snaps his gaze away from Bumblebee and back toward Prime as if on reflex. "What happened, Prime?!" he commands not caring of the least that he was raising his voice to the commander.

Axle didn't have to look over the others to see something is wrong. Cocking his head back oblivious that Far Fetch had stopped shrieking who was intently waiting for an answer. He didn't need an answer from any of them.

Gold visor flashing plates and cables tensed so much the other's thought they could hear the mech's frame creaking. With a loud hiss of hot partial desert air through his vents Axle turned on his hill and stormed off in a silent rage. A line of old pine trees stretched the length of the small road and easily snapped as Axle pushed his larger frame between.

As the mech disappeared the two human's jumped hearing a "Blast it all!" roar.

"The only bot that I hold any respect for goes and get's himself slagged!"

It was then that Sam and Mikaela realized that Far Fetch, at some point, had jumped back on Ratchet's shoulder. Which he preceded to use as a hiding place. Taking a breath and daring the silence Mikaela looked back up at Bumblebee curious if not concerned. "What's the history between him and Jazz?" She asked.

Bumblebee knelt down and held out his hand for the two to climb on. After a minute the small group followed after Axle's path. Walking a short distance from the road they came to a stop not to far from the silent mech who had their back toward them.

"We're not exactly sure why Axle held so much respect for Jazz," began Prime keeping his voice at a low, "we believe it was a battle back on Cybertron." They watched the black mech from where they stood that was now seating crossed legged on the sandy Earth floor staring into the distance quietly.

"The two alone with other few other Autobot's left on a mission. Axle requested to accompany them for reasons unknown. Before then the two hated each other even though you'd never know it unless you put the two in a room together for a long period of time. Even though they were the only ones to return they had gained a new respect for each other." He finished watching Far Fetch come out from behind Ratchet's head resembling a scared child

Giving the small mech a sad smile he brought his hand up and with one thick finger and rubbed the underside of Far Fetch's chin. It was an attempt to calm the scared mini-bot. Far stretched his skinny neck out making a low almost inaudible purr even if it sounded sad.

"And Far Fetch?"

"Far likes everyone. . .but was particularly close to Jazz because he showed respect to the small bot," came the simple answer from Ratchet.

The small group stood in silence for a while watching Axle stand but never turning toward them. The large slick black bot seemed to be musing over what he had learned as he looked up into the blue clouded sky as if it was talking to him and giving answers to his queries and asking questions in return.

"What about his grudge with Ironhide?" asked Sam

Hearing that Ironhide started rumbling to himself as he crossed his arms over his broad chest in obvious distaste.

"They're both weapon specialists," stated Bumblebee with the slightest sound of amusement in his voice ignoring the black weapons specialist glares.

"He's like that to most everyone particularly us," affirmed Ratchet "since we've been trying to get him to become an Autobot. He just keeps saying 'no'."

Exchanging confused and worried glances Sam and Mikaela looked back up at their two story friends. "You mean he's not an Autobot!?"

Shaking his head Prime lowered his hand with Far Fetch clinging to one of his digits. Shifting the little bot so he's seating in the palm of his hand. "No. He's a neutral. One of the few. Always has been. It may sound selfless but we need him. He's good with weapons but he's also a mech of many. . ._talents_." Sam and Mikaela knew by Primes tone that there was a hidden meaning to what he'd said.

"No excuse for his _attitude_!" Ironhide spat with venom.

"I heard that!"

Everyone snapped back around as Axle came back toward them with his fists clenched. For the first time Sam and Mikaela could get a good look at the black bot from the front that had his back turned most of the time before. Unlike the others who's chest where the front of vehicle mode Axle's appeared to be part of his roof his lower legs being part of his hood.

The most surprising thing about Axle was his head. He had a visor but instead of a blue glow his visor was glowing a dark and menacing deep yellow. It sent chills down they two teenagers spines. Sam felt himself freeze for some reason as he saw something familiar in that dark gold visor. Something he couldn't bring himself to even think of it, he couldn't . . .

"I don't take what others think of me to spark," he snarled "It just makes me weak! And my fellow _weapon specialist_. . .I have all the right to have a _attitude_!" With every step small rocks trembled underneath his feet as he came, quit literally, face-to-face with Ironhide. The much older black mech didn't relent of the least, shifting and spinning his cannons in to activation; poised and ready.

The two stared down each other as Axle came forward. After a few minutes with tension seeping around their frames, Optimus' hydraulics remained tight and poised to intervene if need be. Luckily nothing happened. With one swift motion the glossy younger black mech turned making his leave. "Far Fetch!" He bellowed. "Time to go!" Shifting easily into his terrestrial guise.

With slight hesitation Far Fetch dropped to the ground from Primes hand but just before sprinting toward the black car he turns and waves back to the two humans "Bye!" he called and disappears inside the dark interior of the car from the passenger side door which slammed shut behind him.

Kicking up gravel and dust they watch the slick car disappear around an opening in the pine trees, his tires screeching loudly hitting asphalt. Leaving only his smooth engine half purring half roaring after him.

0000

**A/N**:

eta: 1 August 2009

**Notes**:

n/a

**Disclaimer**:

Comments are loved but not forced upon you.

Transformers and anything else relating, belong to all respected companies.

Except Axle, Far Fetch and the plot/story are mine. No taking w/o notifying me first.

Names of/and char(s) are entirely coincidental.

And named vehicles belong to their respected companies.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch 4

---

The only light illuminating the night was coming from the brilliant gleam of the moon overhead a the glow from a pair of blue optics lenses. A large figure just over ten feet tall struggled to keep from falling over as he walked beside his new human companion. It wasn't for his aching body and his systems struggled to repair his torn and gashed body he'd attempt to take in her small organic form more to learn more about her.

Even with the big guy having a hard time keeping his feet under him and standing he still out paced Shannon slightly a few times. Everyone once in a while she'd find herself taking larger steps like she was sprint walking. But also a few times he'd would stop and regain himself trying to recurver from the pain that would suddenly shot threw his frame. She kept her eyes on his hug feet and if he did decide to tip over them that he wouldn't fall and flatten her.

"Names Shannon Livington by the way. You can call me Notch if you like." Picking up an old downed tree branch and throwing it aside a few yards away.

She didn't see him look down at her for a moment until he noticed coming up ahead of them. It looked like a pile of old sticks put together with some type of metal on top. It looked like an old run down shake. As he walked alone he cocked his head to the side in both confusion and curiosity.

"It isn't much but it doesn't leak foom the roof." She stated mater-factly with a cocked sheepish smile "I'd invite you inside my house but your to big no mentioning my parents would freak . . .if they were ever home that is." shrugging

Shannon looked up and found that she was missing someone. Snapping back around and found him stopped and looked at something off to the side of the house. Walking back up to him she followed his gaze with a raised brow. She looked up when he made a noise of some sort. He lifted his hand and pointed toward the old rusty vehicle seating nearly taken over by long weeds and grass.

"What's that?" looking up at him who just nodded

Shannon looked back at the old car with a disappointed saddened look on her face. Placing her hand on her hip. "Its my moms old Laguna[1. Well it's really mine, only got to drive it for about a year before it died." Looking upward to meet his curious blue lenses. "My mom had to drive a lot so it wore down over time. Nice car in his pay-day except for the swivel bucket seats."[2

Going unnoticed by Shannon he had found a new entrance in the old car. He could sense the tone in her voice and it sounded like she really like the old vehicle how ever crude it was. It was a lot older model he was sure but in truth he found that pulling back the years of erosion he like its slight curves.

Making up his mind he attempted to active his scanning systems and just when he thought it wouldn't work the systems kicked in and he found all sorts of new information running down his heads up display. It hurt his processor slightly but it worked. He found himself smiling thankful that something was actually working but he wished that he could actually try it out for real; he wisely didn't. But being in his protoform metal skin did make him feel rather naked.

"Ya coming?" called Shannon knocking him out of his thoughts. "I'd carry you but I'm a bit to small." grinning

Letting out a grunt he turned, continued, and found himself chuckling at that. Bringing his attention back toward the shake it looked just right for him to be able to lay down in it, he like that.

---

After sliding some things aside and at some point hauling random objects, which had long lost their usefulness, where placed out side. Shannon stood back to examine her work but still made a disgusted face. She felt bad since that ragged old place were her new _hurt _friend would be staying but were else would he go?

Turning around and stepping back she looked up at the big silver and black bot as he looks inside. Shannon starts to wish she could read his expressions better at this point. Keeping her in mind he slowly starts to make his way inside. To his surprise he fit better than he suspected he would.

"I wish there was more I could do," watching him take a seat and some how turn around at the same time.

After a few more minutes of getting situated to the small shelter he slowly leaned back and when he found that he wouldn't crash into the wall behind him he collapsed the rest of the way. Shutting off his blue lenses he took in the old air into his oxygen intake and let it out. It hurt but he felt good at the same time.

"You going to be alright in here?" Asked Shannon coming up beside the now lounging bot.

Switching his optics back on he leaned his head up so he could look back up at her and nods his head in a yes. Finding her self smiling glad to know so she pats him on the arm careful of torn up wrists and arms. Looking down she realized now that not only did both his wrists sustained serious damage so did his odd shaped ankles. They looked like something has taken hold and hadn't let go for a long period of time. The metal plates protecting dark but clearly multi colored wires underneath were shredded where they had been clearly turn off. It looked painful.

'_Like an animal caught in a trap' _she thought

Knowing he couldn't talk yet she made a mental note to asked later about them along with the other thousand questions she had.

Looking back toward the glowing eyes that were taking in the objects in the building.

"Well it's getting late and I got some job-hunting tomorrow." Heading toward the double door exit. "See ya in the morning. I'll come and check up on ya then."

Fixing to turn the lights off a sudden small noise makes her snap back around. It almost sound likes a whimper. Looking back at her new friend and for the first time she could see emotion in his cute blue eyes. It reminded her of puppy dog eyes and it grab at her chest she was always a sucker for cute faces...well most of the time.

Concerned "What is it?"

He shakes his head and she instantly wishes she could understand robot but thinks she gets what he's trying to tell her.

"You don't want me to go do you?" a nod

Taking a glance back at the window to her room on the second floor of the house. Shaking her head she continues on sighing. Just when he thanks she going to ignore him she reaches for the doors and closes them and shuts off the dust covered lights. Leaning his head back slightly releaved that she didn't obandon him, he thought this small organic sentinent was someone he could trust while he healing. She was and for the first time there was hope some where out there for him. He'd almost lost all of his now it was slowly coming back.

"I'm going to have a sore back in the morning." grummbling

He watches her go to one of the few cupboards in the small building and after a few moments of coughing away dust, pulls out an old blanket that look like its had seen and had better days. After straightening it beside her silver and black friend she looks back up at him "Only for tonight" pointing a stern but good natured finger at him. She continues to mutter under her breath something about warm or cool weather.

After getting on her knees then turning and laying down _'Luckily dad wont be home till Wednesday and mom will be to tired from work.' _Turning on her side.

He watched her roll over on her side; sensing him looking down on her Shannon looked up and smiled. "All right get some sleep . . . or whatever you giant metal dudes do."

Nodding his head he laid it back and let his optics flicker off with only the soft strange yet comforting chirping noises out side or other life on this planet feeling his audio receptors. For the first time in so long he couldn't recall he could finally fall into his recharge cycle without worry so much of being erupted and going to another painful 'session'. He could recharge even if he found him self a little weary about it. For some reason he found himself feeling safer in this strange place even if he had no clue were he was. Even if this wood box wasn't exactly cozy it was lot better than the cold damp cell he'd been in and he had a caring soul attempting to go 'sleep' her self at his side. He never like sleeping alone or with no one near by, he was still a youngling after all.

Soon he found 'sleep' take over him and he eagerly accepted into it without question.

---

_Laguna: The Chevrolet Chevelle Laguna was an automobile made by Chevrolet from 1973-1976_. (source Wikipedia)

_Swivel bucket seats: Alost called pirate seats instead of sliding out of the car the car seats turn as you get out of the car. So my dad says. Also www. chevelles. com_

A/N:

For some reason I don't like this chapter kind of a filler but had to be done. -shrug- I'll leave that up to you. Still not liking school getting better at finding classes, still coming home with headaches. -sticks out tounge- eh I'm shutting up now.

Thanks for the kind reviews ya know who you are, if you enjoyed pressed the little blue/purple button at bottom please.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, still unamed Transformer, but its coming, and the plot, which are mine .

And named cars belong to their respected companies


	6. Chapter 5

Ch 5

---

The star that was glowing a bloody red orange was slowly setting in the distance beyond the small mountain range in the distance. It was slowly changing the sky into a brilliant artists canvas. It wasn't really the sun it was actually the planet rotating and the continent rotating away from the bright stars view. Night was approaching painfully fast and it would bring another failed day to reality.

All was quiet as usual except for the soft hum of someone's radio. It was a said song to fit that said someone's mood.

_My insides all turned to ash/ so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed/ so cold_

_A black wind took them away/ from sight_

_And held darkness over day/ that night_

Axle stood alone letting the soft warm breeze flow over and even threw his body letting it touch his frame like a phantom hand that wasn't felt like it was there but wasn't. He hated it all. He had been looking over the bluff for about five minutes now watching the paint bleed and the city glow gold in an odd color. Just musing at to how much he both loved the view that brought back memories and made him want to crush it all just because it brought them back because his hope was fading in never having more memories like that.

He wanted more memories. _'I promise I'll have more'_ clenching his fists

_And the clouds above move closer, _

_Looking so dissatisfied,_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

He found his attention turned back to his little friend who was now sleeping quietly perched in the tree near the edge of the cliff. Looking like at any minute it would fall he wound be ready to catch Far Fetch and maybe even the tree if he could. The weapon specialist started to think back to all the times his small friend had helped him out of tight spots. He held the little guy close to his spark even if you couldn't tell it. There was someone else he held close and missed something fierce.

_I used to be my own protection/ but not now_

'_cause my path has lost direction/ somehow_

_a black wind took you away/ from sight_

_and held darkness over day/ that night _

Turning back to the sky above, which was now a beautiful orange red pinkish purple and so many other colors, like they had been thrown into a blender. He'd been on many planets before why hadn't he taken the time before to watch the sunsets. Was it the depressing musing he found he could do? Was it the clouds that covered the sky? Was it from the nonexistent sun? Was it just because he just hadn't taken the time or was it he just didn't care? Could it just be _this_ planet was just. . ._different_? It was different in so many ways Axle found it hard to even start to list all the reasons. This backwater planet was going to be so different.

_And the clouds above move closer, _

_Looking so dissatisfied,_

_And the ground below grew colder,_

_As they put you down inside,_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

There was some one else who was somewhere on this planet, someone else that could only hope, someone else that kept him going to strive forward and not give up. Until then he wasn't going to. No matter who got in his way weather it friend or foe.

_So now you're gone,_

_And I was wrong,_

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day_

"You know that's my trademark."

Axle found himself snapping around and with faster reflexes than even he knew he had found a long sniper like rifle barrel now part of his arm staring down a pair of blue shocked optics. He defiantly wasn't suspecting company.

Bumblebee took a step back and having his arms up defensively as he stared down the glowing red of an impressive barrel of one of Axle most notorious hand made weapons. He'd seen this particular rifle in action and didn't want to find his person on the other end.

"Whoa" breathed the fasted pulsing spark of the Camaro

Letting out a sigh glad he hadn't pulled the trigger Axle lowered his gun arm and let it slid back his own spark slowing down.

"Don't sneak up on someone who's armed, Bumblebee!" Snapped Axle angerly

Lowering his arms and sagging his shoulder "Sorry I thought you heard me approaching." Looking up at Axle's audio receptors "With them things and all" seating on either side of his Axle's head was two animal like receptors that really looked like Pharaoh hound[1 ears.

"Leave them out of this conversation . . . your just envious. At least I don't have thoughts . . . whatever you call them on top of my head."

In defense of himself Bumblebee snapped his hands over his head in a child like manner. Compared to every body besides Far Fetch who was still sleeping away, he was.

"Well leave my radio and communications antennas out of this conversation to." Making a face the best he could

After that the two found themselves just staring at each other in silence and not knowing why. Suddenly Bumblebee watches Axle cocked his head to the side.

"Trade . . .mark?"

Letting his arms fall again "The music" seeing that Axle wasn't getting the whole story he continued "Remember what happened to my vocal processing unit?"

Nodding "So that's why you sound hoarse . . . I believe is the right word."

"Yeah well when I got here I used local radio stations, old TV, movie, commercials, etcetera, to communicate." Walking up beside Axle and turned toward the sunset.

The two found themselves in silence for a while. Doing a quick search over various useful primitive human networks about the things the newcomer was talking about.

"Oh" placing a hand on his hip ". . .well your not the only one who can access and utilize to them ya know."

Deciding that he'd be here longer than he planed Axle took a seat where he was, stretching his legs out in front on him and placing his arms behind him, propping himself up. Joining him Bumblebee sat down to but let his legs come close touching the bottom of his 'feet' touch similar to Yoga style.

The sky was style offering them a show but Axle found himself watching Far Fetch twitch on the tree branch. Letting his arm fall to his side swinging on its own in doing so.

"I find Earth music . . .pleasing" not really liking his choice of words

Bumblebee looked over at Axle not suspecting that to come out. Axle didn't share his feelings a lot, never had and now was surprising to the Camaro. Something crossed his mind, even if he shouldn't, he'd figure no harm could come of it.

"Yes its expressive" turning his gaze back to the sunset

Quiet fell again over the bluff only the occasional movement from Far Fetch breaking the silence.

"So what happened to you Axe?" asked Bee but didn't seem to notice that he had been asked a question but Bumblebee knew he heard him. "You use to be . . . _friendler_." Not sure if that was a good word to chose at the moment

"If I tell you have to promise to keep you vocalizer _off-line_." Keeping a stern look on the now gold Camaro.

"Urm . . . of course"

Turning back to the sunset "Your not the youngest, Bumblebee" his voice almost inaudible

"What?!"

"My little brother, who isn't much younger than you, he was kidnapped by the Decepticons."

"Is that the real reason you're here on Earth?"

Axle looked back over the canvas and metal city below. "Yes" The canvas was slowly turning into dark colors like purple blue and mixtures. The only color that seemed to glow was the orange red glow like heated metals that were being forged by a blacksmith. It was almost eerie almost. The still stunned Bumblebee continued to stare at the gold visor of Axle's. The visor was just as eerie and the light playing on his black frame made the weapons specialist menacing.

Turning to the now glowing gold spy "If the Decepticons get to him first . . . they'll continue to torture him and I'll no longer be your . . . ally."

The vocal patterns coming out of the mech sent chills through Bumblebee. Axle was dead serious and reality and the situation were hitting him hard.

"No longer allies?"

"I'm a weapons specialist yes, but you should know 'weapons' aren't my only . . . 'area of expertise'."

Bumblebee turned back around now furious knowing Axle, someone who had never treated him like a sparkling and a good friend, was being used.

"Why don't you just asked us, the Autobot's, for help." Choosing his words carefully

"You lot wouldn't understand and it's not you and your teams fight. For your own hide, _don't_ get involved." fixing the glowing gold Camaro with a stern glare saying it has dead serious

Bumblebee understood what he meant without the glare. It was just Axles way of saying 'I don't wont to see you get hurt'. He knew behind that 'tough guy act' and under that coal black frame Axle really did care for him at least, Far Fetch, and his little brother. He had never liked the Autobot especially Ironhide and was easly irritated with Optimus. He respected Ratchet because he could save lives. Bumblebee got a good idea why he was fond of him. Axle is a character to say the least.

_Take these shoes_

_Click clacking down some dead end street_

_Take these shoes _

_And make them fit_

_Take this shirt_

_Polyester white trash made in nowhere_

_Take this shirt_

_And make it clean, clean_

_Take this soul_

_Stranded in some skin and bones_

_Take this soul _

_And make it sing, sing_

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Always pain before the child is born_

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Still I'm waiting for the dawn_

"Axle all you have to do is ask you know that we'd help."

Axle slid his knees closer to his chest and put his arms on top in thought as he let the music in his stereo drain out. Silence was eerie.

_Take these hands _

_Teach them what to carry_

_Take these hands _

_Don't make a fist, no_

_Take this mouth_

_So quick to criticize_

_Take this mouth _

_Give it a kiss_

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Always pain before the child is born_

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Still I'm waiting for the dawn_

"Even if I wanted to and if I decided to I couldn't."

"I know your uncomfortable with it Axle but still . . ."

_Still waiting for the dawn, the sun is coming up_

_The sun is coming up on the ocean_

_This love is like a drop in the ocean_

_This love is like a drop in the ocean_

_Yahweh, Yahweh_

_Always pain before the child is born_

_Yahweh, tell me now_

_Why the dark before the dawn?_

"I couldn't put you in danger. I couldn't ask that of you or your team"

"I doesn't matter; we'd still help. We can't help neutrals but were sworn to protect the innocent."

_Take this city_

_A city should be shining on a hill_

_Take this city _

_If it be your will_

_What no man can own, no man can take_

_Take this heart_

_Take this heart_

_Take this heart_

". . . No"

_And make it break_

Just when Bumblebee was about to protest further a loud shriek knocked them out of their thoughts and conversation and back to reality. Before Bumblebee realized what had happened Axle had snapped up and was on his two feet with god like speed. "Far Fetch!"

Bumblebee snapped up next but stop when Axle did. The little mech had his arms crossed over the tree branch he had been recharging on with the rest of his body dangling down.

Placing his hand under the mini-bot "You alright?" voice low

Letting oxygen circulate threw the mini-bot's systems in a sigh Far Fetch dropped down into his master's palm in relief.

"Scary" lying back in the massive hand sprawled out

"That's what you get for sleeping in a tree, ya idiot!" growling

Far Fetch looked back up at his master and threw him a few glares. "Transform!" ordered Axle glaring back more fiercely

Catching the message, and just giving the larger bot a shrug, Far Fetch shifted with in seconds into a small silver Clarion[2 device in the palm of Axle's hand. He watched quietly as Axle slid the little device just behind the flat metal that was his chest.

Axle then turned toward Bumblebee who looked up. Standing up straight the spy realized how short he was compared to him or maybe it was just Axle. The weapons specialist even if shorter than Optimus Prime the two came close. It was just knowing who he was and that he wasn't held back by Autobot codes . . .

"I'll be going Axle."

" . . ."

"Think about it all right. Optimus would understand." Pausing "Just know your not alone okay." Quickly transforming into his Camaro mode "See ya later Axe" spinning his back wheels sending a small dust cloud behind him.

"See ya kid," he whispered back watching the Camaro speed down the road. He couldn't help but admire the kids taste in fast hot land vehicles.

For the last time that evening Axle turned to face the sunset that was still spewing out a light show. The suns top edge was almost touching the mountain top edge. He didn't notice that a sudden sweep of sadness rush over him. Bumblebee was clueless as to how lucky he was to be on his good side. He only had two spaces in his spark for some others. One was seating comfortable in his chest the other . . . he had no clue were he was. He was slowly pushing a space aside in his spark, if he hadn't all ready.

It was because Bee was a kid. Axle had a soft spot for young sparks.

Letting out a growl he looked up just in time to watch as a golden bloody streak ran across the mountain line like a laser line. Rays of gold shot over the sky above like beacons. He didn't notice that his body had turned into a gold light show of its own. But just as it started it stopped and everything fell into silence only a little of the sky was red and purple overhead.

An engine revved, dust spewed behind black powdered tires, the radio blared; Axle was gone.

---

A/N:

(Linkin Park//Minutes to Midnight: Valentine's Day)

(U2// How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb: Yahweh)

_Pharaoh Hound: a hound which has been classed variously as a member of the sighthound and pariah groups. It is the nationl dog of Malt, where it is called the Kelb tal-Fenek (plural: Klieb tal-Fenek), meaning "rabbit hound". (source Wikipedia) think of Anubis's ears_

_Clarion: Clarion Corporation of America (Clarion), a global leader of mobile electronics entertainment systems. (www. clarion. com)_

I'm not really sure what type of Clarion device I want Far Fetch to turn into check out the Clarion VRX935VD or the VRX775VD tell me what you think. I tried to limit Bumblbee talking since in my opinion his vocals probably are still sore and all. But I'm not that great at making Bee speak using radio, and commericals. So please forgive I'm not the good.

Thanks for the kind reviews ya know who you are, if you enjoyed pressed the little blue button at bottom please.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, still unamed Transformer, but its coming, and the plot, which are mine .

And named cars belong to their respected companies

Clarion belongs to its respected company


	7. Chapter 6

Ch 6

---

Light blue lens shuttered on but quickly flinched back off when the piercing light from outside disturbed his optics receptors. Trying again he looked up at the golden light coming threw the window to his left. The beams of light shown down onto his sliver and black armor and even in its mangled straight he found that his armor still glowed. Rising his hand toward the light beams he let it hit the palm of his hand. Completely fascinated with it even though he knew he couldn't catch them he closed his hand and reopened it.

Nothing had changed since he'd arrived, just the pain in his wrists and arms but it didn't hurt as bad as it once did.

'_It's like an delusion' _thinking to himself

Suddenly the happenings of last night and the young female he had meet came back into his processor like lightning. Even with the few error message that popped in his heads up display he attempted to set up using his elbows as props.

"_Shan--"? _He attempted to call but his words were caught in his vocals.

Ignoring the static coming from his vocals or the errors, he frantically searched for the young human. The only thing he found was the blanket neatly made into a square seating on the counter to his left. Soft imprints of her shoes were embedded on the ground nothing more. Looking back at the door it was closed.

Something fluttering caught his attention on the doors weak frame. Enhancing his vision so he could see what the little fluttering what piece of material was. It was some sort of flexible fibrous material and it had some type of colored dried liquid on it.

"_Hope you can read this, I'll be back sometime after noon, don't worry you'll be find, see you then. -Notch" _it read

Feeling relief running over him he feel back and stared up at the ceiling.

'_When is noon on this planet?' _shaking his head _'that's beside the point I need to start figuring out how to start getting myself at full working capacity' _

---(slight time laps)---

Time past slowly for both Shannon and her new friend. Between job hunting and trying to fix the damage done to his frame it was practically tactless. He wasn't sure if it was the lack of tools or the lack of basic on-site-aid know how. Probably the second one.

"Hey-ya I'm back!" called a females voice from behind the old doors

The doors creaked open as Shannon walked threw and closed them behind her. She was carrying a backpack and a small black and dark gray carrying case at her side. Shannon had her hair pulled back in a bun, a white tank top, and long jeans that were torn at the bottom. But most of all she had a large grin on her face.

"Sorry I ditched ya." Walking up beside him and letting the bag drop to the floor with a thud and placing the black case in the counter.

He watched with curiosity as she went to work taking out a flat silver object from the case made out of similar material as the bag that sat on the floor. He cocked his head back seeing it was a portable computer. Crude but still a computer and it worked!

"Since you can't talk YET, I hope, hopefully, this will help with my questions..." pulling up a stool "and probably questions you have I'm sure."

Within three minutes and half the small computer was humming softly and the screen was glowing with a scene of space as a background that had a shuttle floating in space. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Gently reaching out and tapping Shannon on her shoulder she turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" Gesturing toward the computer "You want to see it?" a nod

Getting up from her stool Shannon picked up the computer and walked over toward him. He tapped on his chest and getting the message she reached over and placed her laptop on his chest. Stepping back she watched with curiosity as he raised his hand and watchs as the plates on his index finger slide back revealing wires and what looked like a plug end. With the utmost care he slide the plug inside a port on the side of the laptop. Leaning over Shannon's eyes grew wide seeing picture after picture flew with beyond computer like speeds raced across the screen.

And just as it had started it stopped and she took her laptop back just like she had had before.

"What . . .did . . . you do?" staring down at her laptop with newly found fascination but it was just her desktop and its icons

A loud beep snapped her attention back toward the screen. It was her chat box that she was registered to. _'A friend request?' _completely lost

Looking back up at her companion he had his head cocked to the side and she swore he was grinning. Raising a brow she signed in and looked at the new friend request

"Knight 'Bot?" Looking back and found he was nodding his head "That's you?! That's your name Knight?" nod

"What's the 'Bot for?"

The small white box with blue edges popped up and in the white text space she read out loud without realizing it at first "Think of me as an autonomous robot Auto'Bot for sort. You were created so, but really you're a neutral among my. . .race." With one hand still holding onto the laptop Shannon pulled the stool over and took a seat.

She watched 'Knight' sit up mindful of the over hand hanging lights in the process. He seemed excited that they were now making progress.

'_Okay I think I got this' _"So where ya from urm . . .Knight?" looking at him then down at the screen.

After a minute "Cybertron hu? Neat name." rubbing her chin

"So how old are you? Just curious."

'_I'm young still concidered a child to most of my kind. But to you I'm old.' _

If he was considered young, only a child, how old was _old_ in his standard. She decided against adding it to her question's list, not wanting to fry her brain at the moment.

She just said "Wow . . ." after a few minutes off letting it all sink in "So how'd you end up here?"

Turning her attention to watching the little black letters at the bottom of the box as it said 'Knight 'Bot typing in progress' Shannon found the next set of text a little unnerving if not sad.

"These dudes . . . the Decepticons tortured you?! That's, that's . . . not right" deciding to keep her feelings on the down low, she'd figure Knight wouldn't care much for the tainted words she could threw out. "Why'd they do that?!"

'_My eldest brother can make weapons of mass destruction. They're forcing him to do so only in hope of getting me back.'_

Letting her shoulders fall "That's bad. There forcing him into making weapons . . .wait, wait I'm missing something here" holding up a hand "Autobot, Decepticons, there two different. . ." looking for the right word "Race?"

'_Autobot's fight for the common good, the Decepticons fight for universal domination . . .at any cost. Including lives of the innocent. We've been at war for longer than I've existed. But we are one race. The Transformers.' _

Shannon sat staring at Knight, her eyes slowly growing big as the reality of the situation started to sink in. Letting her shoulder fall even more she leaned down and looked at her computer a disgruntled look on her face "Damn" was the only word she could say. She looked up and read the new texted by Knight.

'_My brother is caught between very hard decisions.'_

"But now that you're here. . .what now?"

'_I can only hope to be found by my brother or the Autobot's or even better _both_.' _

This was the coolest thing ever to happen to her and now it was something totally different. She was a simple girl in a simple world, well even if she did have a dysfunctional family. Interesting things just seemed to try to avoid her but now she had a 'autonomous robot' seating in front of her, was from another planet, sending IM's to her. This wasn't exactly what she was looking for in life. Cool never the less.

"Could they come looking for you? The Decepticons that is."

'_Possibly. Most likely.'_

"Well they'll have to get threw me first." clenching her fists

'_Shannon NO you'd stand NO chance against them! I don't want to see you get hurt!' _

"I know but . . ." as she started down at the screen at lost for words she felt useless now. A new sound drew her attention out of her saddened thoughts. It was Knight!

"_Pleeease . . .don't . . .do something . . .foolish if it . . .does happen." _It sound painful as he attempted to speak and it hurt Shannon even worse to hear him speak but also anger knowing thoughts Decepticon bastards had done this to him. He was only a kid like her, it wasn't right. Children either from space or Earth shouldn't even know what war . . .holding a gun . . .suffering should be or feel like, giant robot or not.

"I won't make any promises, Knight." Was the only thing that came to her mind at the moment

---

A/N:

Another one of thows chapters that I'm not satisfied with but it had to been done. At last his names revealed, fianlly.

Thanks for the kind reviews ya know who you are, if you enjoyed pressed the little blue button at bottom please.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine .

And named cars belong to their respected companies


	8. Chapter 7

Ch 7

---

Even though outside, which it was, it looked like a normal day there was just something about it, something that scratched at the back of your skull from the inside sending a message to you saying it . . .was different. The sky was clear and sun's shown down warming everything it touched on Earth's surface. But there was just something out there that tainted everything.

The warehouse didn't look all that old even if it was abandoned to face the elements. It was large enough to become a temporary work of operations for the Autobot's. Only Optimus Prime had a hard time with the ceiling. Said bot was seating at the back entrance one leg straight in front of him the other pulled to his chest his arm propped on it. He had been seating there for the past fifteen minutes his head down and blue lenses off.

'He's in thought mode' as Sam designated it as

The small group hadn't spoken a word to each other since Bumblebee had dropped Sam and Mikaela off earlier that morning. The yellow bot hadn't spoken a word before or after that. The warehouse was remotely silent beside Ratchet toning some equipment and Ironhide looking as if he was fixing his cannon.

Sam sighed and laid back on the small counter his hands behind his head like a pillow. As if the ceiling would hold some type of conversation because he really didn't want to be the one to break the silence. Sam probably wasn't the only one thinking the same thing. 'Talk and everything shatters in to little bitty pieces on the floor that crunched under your shoes'. The ceiling . . .it had nothing to say.

'_Need to start interrogating it . . . or . . . something.'_ Sam thought to him self with a smirk

"Sam?"

Sam froze in his place on the counter he even stopped breathing. He slowly looked up at Mikaela who had turned and looked at him with a raised brow. It hadn't been her who spoke.

"Do you perhaps know were Bumblebee went yesterday evening?" Sam sat up and looked over at Ratchet.

Ironhide had stopped his fiddling and was looking at the Rescue Hummer. Sam turned and met Ironhide gaze at the same time as if the other would speak first.

"He left before I got in the shower and came back about thirty minutes after the sun went down that's all I know. I tried probing something out of him but came up empty." Now looking at Mikaela

"Were is Bumblebee now?" she asked

Sam was about to open his mouth to answer that question but didn't get a chance to "Three miles due north west"

Everyone looked simultaneously over at Optimus Prime who hadn't flinched what so ever. After that an awkward silence fell over the small group once again. _'Hate it when he does that' _thought Sam making a face. Having enough the silence and the all around not doing anything Ironhide sat up from his laying position.

"I can't take this much longer" mummbled Ironhide in the action of getting to his feet "I'm heading out to acturally _us _tires." Grumbling

"No Ironhide!" snapped Prime "I didn't even want Bumblebee out!" stated Prime looking over at the weapons specialist his voice hard and to the point. He was serious.

Mikaela leaned over toward Sam "I'm getting the unique suspension they haven't told us something." she whispered

Frowning "Yeah tell me about it."

Ratchet turned around to and crossed his arms over his broad chest listening in on the two's conversation. He smiled to himself that the two had figured it out sooner than he predicted. The medic did have to admit his commander was slightly out of character today and he was sure the two humans could tell. Prime was on edge that was noticeable and that was leading to him being quickly irratable at the moment and Bumblebee going despite his commanders warnings didn't sit with Optimus Prime well.

"We detected something _odd_ last night." Looking down at the two humans as Ironhide glared holes into the side of his commanders blue helmet

Looking between the two other Autobot's but was listening to the medic "What kind of 'odd'?"

Seeing that he was being ignored Ironhide sat back down in the position like a kid pouting because he, quit literally, couldn't go outside so he just crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs in front of him akin to the Indian style.

"Possible Decepticon . . .'odd'." grumbled Ironhide looking at his leader from the courner of his optics

"We don't know that Ironhide!" snapped Ratchet

"Hey it's possible!" the black Topkick snapped back with just as much vigor

The familiar sound of radio static quickly stopped the to-be-argument. The four snapped their attention over toward their commander who was seating up now.

"_Bumblebee to Optimus Prime come in!" _came the frantic voice of the Camaro came threw the link

"Go Bumblebee"

"_I've detected an Decepticon Seeker just outside the city and I believe its chancing something or someone."_ There was a pause and the sound of static before Bumblebee voice came back over the link "_Permission to continue tracking and pursuing."_

"Permission granted but _do not_ engage in combat is that understood!"

"_Understood. Sending coordinates. Bumblebee out!"_

The three Autobot's were all ready scrambling into their alternate modes. Ratchet pulled up beside the two humans and opened his passenger door.

"Get in!" and the two eagerly obliged

---

_Walking around I hear_

_The Earth seeking relief_

_I'm trying to find a reason to live_

_But the mindless clutter my path_

_On these thorns in my side_

_I know I have something free_

_I have something so alive _

_I think they shoot 'cause they want it _

_I feel forces all around me_

_Come on raise your head_

_Those who hide behind the shadows_

_Live with all that's dead_

_Look at me . . .look at me_

_At least look at me when you_

_Shoot a bullet through my head _

_through my head _

_through my head _

_through my head_

It didn't take Bumblebee long to get out of the traffic and out to the back roads of Tranquility. He had the Seeker in his radar and was closely tracking him. He instantly noticed the erratic movements he could have swore that the jet was running from something instead of chasing after something. But what made him think other was wise was if he was running from something why wasn't he going faster and why he was so low to the ground.

'_He's toying with something. . .' _He thought to himself _'. . .It has to by Skywarp!' _

Turning on to a backwater road he shifted gears and started out down the road completely ignoring the set speed limits. As he raced toward the bleep in his radar he thought back to last night and the talk he had with Axle. There was some much he found it hard to focus on one thing but his thoughts always came back to Axle's kid brother and Axle himself.

He started to think back to when, like he said before, when Axle was friendlyer, more respectful. The weapons specialist had always been an all right guy but of course he had his moments. Axle being a neutral he'd always come and help the Autobot's when they need his expertise about something. Everyone knew that it wasn't always the kind of weapons you hold in your hands and fired with 'thoughts' weapons and visits were talked about behind closed doors and were labeled top secret by Prime himself.

Even thought using the weapons didn't go well with Optimus Prime even the Autobot leader saw times were they were needed. It didn't mean he had to like it thought.

Even though Axle had always been good-natured to very few of the Autobot's mainly femme's, medics, bot's Bumblebee's relative age, and sometimes inventors or engineers. But it all changed soon after the mission Bumblebee had lost his ability to speak. Not right after but close, when things were getting bad and the attacks on Iacon became more erratic.

Axle disappeared but the weapons and the 'weapons' kept coming and with every crate the weapons became more unnerving. Even Prime thought the weapons Axle was sending were uncalled for even though some were put to use they were never logged into the records.

The few bot's that knew Axle close enough knew that the only time he made 'only to kill' weapons was when he was upset. Then one day they stopped all together that happened a few orns before they left in search for the Allspark.

_In my lifetime when I'm disgraced_

_By jealousy and lies_

_I laugh aloud 'cause my life_

_Has gotten inside someone else's mind _

_Look at me . . .look at me_

_At least look at me when you_

_Shoot a bullet through my head_

_Through my head _

_Through my head _

_Through my head_

_Hey all I want is what's real_

_Something I touch and can feel_

_I'll hold it close and never let it go_

_Said why . . .why do we live life_

_With all this hate inside_

_I'll give it away_

'_cause I don't want it no more_

For a large Peterbilt, Prime could truck something fierce. At the time the Autobot leader was leader the three truck convoy futher toward the outside of Tranquility. The two humans still riding in side Ratchet knew that once they could out in less tight quarters with no other vehicles or buildings getting in the way the three would take it up a notch or two.

Optimus Prime was tracking Bumblebee by radar and by now his radar had also picked up the Decepticon and the three were thinking the same thing the goldish Camrao was thinking.

"_Bumblebee to Optimus!" _came said bot over Prime's radio

"Go ahead Bumblebee"

"_There's a ground vehicle chascing _after_ the 'Con sir!"_

It was something Prime suspected but really hadn't believed it but he didn't think twice about it. Then a name ran across his memory.

"Chasing?!" gasped Ironhide "Well that _is_ different"

"_They stopped!"_ even over the link they could here the surprise in Bumblebee's voice

"Just keep on going Bumblebee, well get there soon" Prime replied

"_. . .yes sir" _and the link severed

_Please help me find a place_

_Somewhere far away, yes I'll go_

_And you'll never see me again _

_At least look at me when you_

_Shoot a bullet through my head_

_Through my head _

_Through my head _

_Through my head_

_Look at me . . .look at me_

_At least look at me when you_

_Shoot a bullet through my head_

At last they had reached Bumblebee's position. The Camaro was standing; watching something over the other side. Ratchet let his door swing open letting Sam and Mikaela out as Ironhide and Optimus Prime joined Bumblebee.

Ratchet looked down at the two humans "Keep close" and they nodded

Bumblebee turned around and to the Autobot leaders surprise he had a frantic worried look in his baby blue optics. "Its Axle. Sir! We have to stop him!" turning back over to were the black Roush and dark tented F-22 Raptor turned robot were fighting

Ironhide joined the two at the spies right and looked over the cover they were behind. He had his cannons ready and a slight smirk on his face. "Looks like he's has it under control to me." Prime and Bumblebee turned and glared at the weapons specialist

"What?! Just saying what I see" turning to look back at the two fighting mechs

Ironhide was right Axle was wining. In one hand he had his sniper rifle the end of its barrel smoking. To prove their suspensions the jet was Skywarp, a very mangled Skywarp. Both of his wings had large noticeable singes in it, the neon light blue energon seeping out of the black hole in his wings. Even with his battered body and that he was clearly losing, the lunatic still had a large grin on his face.

"He looks almost exactly like Starscream," whispered Mikaela

"Come on we can't let Axle kill him!" stated Prime

Bumblebee and Ironhide didn't think twice as they followed their leader out.

Axle had had enough, he wasn't getting anywhere like this. Letting his rifle slide back into his arm, he held his hands out in front of him palms facing up. Skywarp watched as long needles like claws came out of the tips of Axle's fingers with a metallic _cling _gleaming in the suns rays. Skywarp admittedly stopped his smirking, freezing, and knew that time for ticking off his angered bot was over. He'd know what _thoughts_ were used for and what was inside of them. Many of his fellow Decepticons had fallen because of the poison in thoughts claws. Rumors among the Decepticons and Autobot's was that even some of the Autobot's had also fallen to them after tricking one of the glossy black bots cords.

Skywarp looked back up at Axle and for the first time noticed and saw what was lying behind his light gold visor even if one side was shattered. Something he _never_ would have suspected but it wasn't hard to picture really once Skywarp accturally thought about it.

"Your going to regret coming here Decepticon." growled Axle

Skywarp didn't have time to react before he found himself pined on the ground and a hand raped around his throat. He watched in horror as Axle brought his claws to bare glowing green poison dripping off the ends of the needles near a vital cord to the left of his throat.

Axle was about to bring his claws down and Skywarp braced himself but pain never came . . .yet.

"Axle!" called an authoritive voice from somewhere near by

He snapped around to find the Autobot's running toward him. When Axle's head snapped around weren't prepared to find what lay behind the gold visor. For just a moment everything seemed to stop but Prime was as always the first to recover.

"What?!" bellowed Axle fury in his left red optic that was visible behind the side of the visor that was gone

"Let him go," ordered Prime firmly

"Why should I?" looking back down at the Decepticon as he tightened his grip on his throat

"Because it's not the Autobot way!" taking a few steps forward

Axle snapped back around and the anger on his face alone was enough to make the Autobot leader stop in his tracks

"Have you forgotten all ready Prime?! I'm a _neutral_! I'm not held by the bonds of _your_ code!" he slowly turned back toward Skywarp and ever so slowly brought his hand down "I could kill him right out for all the pain his kind have put me through." his voice threatingly low

The Autobot's saw the blood lust enter Axle's red optic the same kind you'd see from a Decepticon. Bumblebee tried to rap his processor around what he was witnessing. It just wasn't right! He couldn't believe he was a Decepticon it just couldn't be! This. . .this couldn't be the Axle he knew. . .could it?

"Just let him go Axle he isn't worth it."

Axle laughed low and deep from some where in his chest "Oh you have no idea how much it's worth to me Prime."

Ironhide saw something move from the corner of his optics and snapped around just in time to see Bumblebee walking forward. Just when he was about to reach out to stop him the yellow gold Camaro stopped stiff, hands clenched at his sides, baby blue optics dark now.

Bumblebee bellowed "Let him go Axle!"

That was all it took to make the raged neutral to stop for a moment only to snapped around a second later to find whom the voice was belonged to. Bumblebee?! He along with the others could here the distress in the young spies voice. Axle met Bumblebee's glowing determined once baby blue lenses. He looked down toward Ratchet's leg and met the gaze's of the two worried concerned humans that Bumblebee was guardian of. He still wasn't sure about the small organic beinging there were concidered 'top of the food cain' on this planet.

The other Autobot's and even Skywarp stopped to looked over at the yellow gold Camaro. They had never headed the tone in his voice, he sounded angry. They didn't know that he was upset or distressed maybe a little scared.

This wasn't the Axle he knew!

The desert had fallen silent but no one seemed to notice it. Axle slowly got off Skywarp stepping away but as soon as the dark tented Decepticon started to get on his own two legs Axle went after him like a cat to a mouse.

"You better run!" barking, taking a few steps after the distressed Skywarp "You better watch you back next time we meet because I'll have your still pulsing spark in my hands and tell the other Decepticons that as well!!" he practically screamed after the dark purple Seeker that was swaying as he flew. Skywarp was getting his metal ass out of there no question about that there.

The Autobot's and the two humans watched in silence as if the world just stopped in place as Axle looked up watching the Decepticon fly off the best he could. They didn't even see Axle snap around so fast and comfort the Autobot leader his claws still out. Even from there vantage point Mikaela and Sam could see the glowing poison seeping off the tips of the needles.

"Why should I have let him go!" he yelled in to leaders faceplate

In Prime's behalf he didn't even flinch as the furious bot came nearly inches from his face.

Keeping his voice calm but with emphasis "He could lead us to any other Decepticons that could be out there."

"The Decepticons could care less about you _Autobot's_ right now! Stay out of my business!"

"The Decepticons _are _my business!"

Axle came slightly closer toward the leader brining his right clawed hand and pointing one of the metal tips into the Primes face with his own emphasis "You've faced the wrath of my poison once. . ." he begain his voice at the low again ". . .and lived to tell about it . . .you wont a second time."

Spinning on his hill Axle walked away from the stunned shocked Autobot's. Coming to a stop Axle, looked over his shoulder at them particularly at Prime. "Savor the peace while you have it Autobot's." turning back he shifted into his Roush mode and sped off leaving a dust cloud behind him

Bumblebee watched in silence as the black car started to drive off his processor spinning. Finally making up his mind shook his head and started to run after him. Catching the action just in time Prime reached out and grabbed hold of the smaller bot holding firm.

"Bumblebee!"

Ignoring the firm grip around his arm he just pulled against it "Axle! We can help you find h—" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he suddenly went into a 'coughing' fit as a few sparks came out of his throat. Even though it didn't sound like a cough a human would make it was the closes equivalent to it. Ratchet, forgetting about the humans he was supposed to be protecting, instinctively ran to the distressed bot's aid.

Taking hold of Bumblebee's shoulder, "What I tell you about stressing your vocals! Now look what you've done!" growled the medic taking a laser out from a compartment on his waist and pointing it into Bee's throat.

"Your voice isn't worth on that Decepticon's piece of slag!" growled Ironhide coming up beside the Ratchet

"_D-don't . . .talk 'bout him . . . like 'at!" _snapped Bumblebee his vocalizor barely forming the words properly

"Both of you quiet before I shut both of your vocal processing units off!" barked Ratchet fixing the other weapons specialist with a glare before turning back to the spy

Ratchet watched from the corner of his optics as the two humans came around beside him to his right worry written on their faces for their friend. Despite his slight disliking of humans Ratchet always admired there caring nature, particularly in the younger one just as them selves.

Smirking "Don't worry children, Bumblebee will be fine." attempting to reinsure them and it seemed to work

---

(Creed//Greatest Hits: Bullets)

A/N:

The only thing I have to say is that I had hard time looking for a good song at the time and the radio people at the time weren't playing any songs that would fit and I couldn't find anything on _any_ of my CD's which sucks. I swear someones out to get me. Oh and note to TheBlueOblivion its was chapter seven, my bad. That is all...for now -evil grin-

Thanks for the oh kind reviews ya know who you are, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine .

And named cars belong to their respected companies


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8

---

Taking a firm hold on Bumblebee's out stretched hand Ironhide hauled the still distressed recon bot to his feet. Keeping a good optic out behind him Ratchet put a hand on the gold yellow Camaro's shoulder steading him. Something out of then caught the medic's dark blue lenses attention. Looking toward his commander that was standing on the left of Bumblebee he saw, still gleaming brightly on his chest the bright dangerous green glow of Axle's poison. The neon green poison was dripping down the Autobot leaders chest plate similar in color to something that would glow in the dark just darker in tent.

Ratchet knew the poison was harmless but if it seeped into the leaders inner workings they could have some serious trouble on their metal hands.

"Prime your chest," pointed out Ratchet pulling a nearly transparent cloth from inside on panel on his right leg

Optimus looked down and the others looked up to find the neon green poison slowly making its way down the glass that made Prime's Peterbilt window shield. Prime took the cloth from Ratchet and whipped it off.

"What is that stuff?" asked Sam watching Prime as he did so too

Ratchet looked down at the human boy "Highly concentrated acid designed pacifically to eat at internal systems of a mech." Turning his attention back to Bumblebee.

Sam looked over at Mikaela both had worried concerned looks over there faces hearing that. "Axle has an exceptional talent with liquid poisons. He calls the poison in his claws The Pit's Blood. He's told me he has several different blends of the concoction. Some blends are more potent than others. Even the smallest drop of the poison to touch are internal systems can cause serious damage and without admit a cure; perminate deactivation." the lack of emotion in Ratchet's voice was unnerving even as he fought with the irritated Bumblebee who was clearly unhappy at the moment

Mikaela looked over at Optimus Prime thinking back at the threat Axle told him with. It clearly made her worried for the Autobot leader but also curious.

"Optimus did Axle attack you? I mean he said that you survived his poison once . . ." trailing off

Prime looked down at the young human female keeping calm as usual. No mater the situation he was always known for his calmness. "What he said was true but it was just an. . . accident."

Ratchet let out a snort giving his leader a look that said 'yeah right' luckily the two humans didn't catch it. He held out his hand for the transparent cloth he had given him earlier. Careful not to get it on himself not risking getting infected by the poison, he placed the cloth in a small container in his leg then closed it the compartment.

"I don't get it if its such a danger to you guys why does he handle it him self?" asked Sam

Ratchet answered flatly "He's the only one with a cure. Hold still Bumblebee!" snapped Ratchet

Sam remained quiet for a few moments letting everything he just learned sink in. Then something else came back to him. Axle's red eyes. Thoughts piercing bloody glowing red eyes that seemed to looking into your soul or maybe even threw it. It reminded him of the same eyes that he saw when he looked at Barricade under the bridge on top of that old car. The same eyes he had seen in the city just on top of the old church roof. They sent a cold chill down his spin there was no denying it.

He looked up thoughtfully but with worry on his face "I still don't understand. Is he really a . . . Decepticon? With the red eyes and all."

"_No!" _snapped Bumblebee who admittedly retreated back from snapping at his human _"Sorry . . . Sam"_

"If you don't keep that vocalizer shut offI'll turn it off my self!" barked Ratchet popping Bumblebee over the back of his head

Mikaela put her hand on Bumblebee's leg and looked up at the yellow gold Camaro turned towering mech "Would he really hurt any of you?" Bumblebee shook his head in a no

Ironhide on the other hand thought differently. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down at the young girl with a smirk on his face. "Who knows, but in my opinion you can't trust a Decepticon, particularly one who's _lied_ about his identity for as long as any of us have known him." Completely ignoring the glare he was getting from Bumblebee

Prime turned back to the direction Axle had driven off in, in thought. Then turned back to Bumblebee who had his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen the smaller bot so angry or frustrated about something. It wasn't like him and Prime knew that there was something else to this and with Axle.

"Bumblebee?" meeting the his baby blue lenses "Help find _who_?"

Bumblebee looked up and over at Optimus who was giving him that stern look that only he could give. The two kept hold of the gaze for a while until Bumblebee looked away his baby blue optics momentarily becoming dark. Taking in some air and letting it out he crossed his arms and did what Ratchet told him to do; remain quiet. That and he had a promise to keep.

Clicking on his radio, '_I don't know I'm making my own decisions.' _

It was Prime's turn to cross his arms. The other wisely remained silent as the two bot's went at it. They knew that on rare occasions like this Bumblebee could be seriously stubborn.

"Bumblebee there's something you're not telling us and I wont to know what it is NOW!" rumbled Prime keeping his voice calm but authoritive

'_I said I was his friend as which came as a surprise'_

Prime stopped his staring but didn't take his blue optics off the gold yellow Camaro. He understood what the younger bot was saying and so did the others. Letting air circulate in the equivalent of a sigh he let his arms fall to his side and looked back at Bumblebee.

"I understand. You and Axle have your loyalties but Bumblebee what ever it is it could help us help Axle."

Bumblebee looked back at his commander and understood what he must do. But he didn't want to. Lowering his head and circulating air in a similar fashion as Optimus then looked over at him.

"_He has . . . a brother." _His voice still hoarse as he spook

None of them said anything they were surprised to say at least. Regaining his senses Prime glanced over at Ratchet who had his arm crossed over his chest a stern look on his face. He was almost suspecting for him to say something against Bumblebee speaking but the medic said nothing.

"Brother? He told you this?" he asked and received a nod

Lowering his head _"I promised I wouldn't tell" _keeping his voice low almost inaudable

Putting his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder and looked at them baby blue lenses "I understand. Let's head back to the warehouse and think things over there."

Taking a minute to regarded his commander Bumblebee finally nodded. The four Autobot's transformed. Bumblebee let his two humans inside and drove off behind his comrades.

---

A/N:

I can't remember which song which lyric line came from, I think ones from Ozzy Osbourne. Another short chapter that I don't like but had to be done.

Thanks for the oh kind reviews ya know who you are, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

---

Slowly the sun was started to shine into the window of Shannon's room. The room was a descent size but you'd think different seeing how cluttered it was. Yes it was neat, Shannon could easily pick something to find and well find it . . .sometimes. In truth it looked just like any other room that belonged to a tomboy, well maybe minus the taken apart radios on the far table.

Seating beside Shannon's beds sat a medium size side table with another intact stereo with two oversized speakers. Beside the stereo sat an adjustable blue lamp. The rest of the small table was filled with other random objects, from pencils to a screwdriver along with three remotes.

Suddenly the stereo came alive to the sound of 'Big Girl's Don't Cry' ending the peaceful silence that was Shannon's room. The covers to her bed started to move and slowly a hand came out to turn the radio down letting peace fall back over the room.

Five minutes past till Shannon got up only her head visible under the covers, but she was up. Letting out a yawn she looked out the window behind her stereo and frowned.

"I don't want to go out there." She growled to her self-getting up nearly tripping over the bed sheets in the processes as she went over toward the closet.

---

Just like her bedroom the kitchen, along with the rest of the house, was quiet until Shannon came in. The sound system to the leaving room came on feeling by now the whole house with something from the Smashing Pumpkins. Shannon could never stand quiet she always had to have something making noise with in her hearing proximity. The only time she allowed it to be quiet was when she was trying to sleep at night including no light except the one on the light poll out side.

Fully dressed her normally dark dirty blonde hair now a even darker shade since it was still damp from just getting out of the shower. It was brushed straight past her shoulder and fell in front of her eyes as she went into the cupboard near the oven. After a few moment of trying to find the smores kind instead of chocolate she pulled out a box of pop tarts and pulled out a pack. Seating it in the toaster she started to fix herself some milk.

"Need to hurry . . . said I'd go see Knight before I left." She mumbled playing with the pop tart as she attempted to put it on a napkin. "Hot, hot, hot, hot."

A while later and after another pop tart and listening to the early morning news briefly she slipped on her sandals and headed out the back kitchen door no care in the world at the moment. Taking the same routine she had taken early this week when Knight arrive; over the fence near the tree; she started toward the old shack that housed the robot from planet Cybertron.

She found her self-smiling at the whole idea that just seemed so cool to her. She was so luckily but the smile quickly faded. She clenched her fists and kicked a pinecone that was in her way. He'd been tortured.

"I wonder if he _really_ trusts me?" she mumbled watching a red bird in a tree she was passing

She attempted to think of what he must have gone through. Shannon could seem to rap her mind around the idea of how someone one could torture a child much like herself. Well he really was way older than her but to him and his kind he was she understood that much. She shook her head as she placed her hand on the old shacks door handle trying to get the it all out of her head.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out she regained her poseur and opened the door. When she looked in she didn't suspect to find what she saw. Seating all nice more clearly for that matter was her car. Bottom jaw ajar she starred at the mercury silver and coal black car seating in front of her. Snapping around she looked over seating a ways away near the fence. There it sat in all its old rusty seventies glory.

"But, but, . ." not able to form words

"_You like?" _came a voice from some were in the building

Taking a few steps forward she looked down at the '73 Chevelle Laguna "Knight?"

"_Correct. May I go outside?" _engine purring

Quickly taking a few steps back after opening the doors the rest of the way she stood back as Knight rolled out. As he did so his frame still a little mangled gleamed gold in the suns rays. What really caught her eyes were the rims he and the rice slightly darker barb wire decals going down his sides.

"Wow Knight you got ya some style." Crossing her arms over her chest a impressed smirk in her face

"_I did some more research on what you called the 'Internet'. I guess by your posture you find it satisfying?" _

Shannon found her self-chuckling good naturally as she walked over to the passenger side of the car and leaned in for a look see "I have 'ta say ya brought my ol' car back in style."

As she looked inside she grew even more impressed but even so she realized Knight had done some reorganizing on the cars insides. Still impressed nonetheless.

Shannon stood back as Knight started to shift back into his robot mode. It was a spectacle on its own and left the young smaller human in awe as she watched. What was once a near image of her old car was now a towering fifteen foot tall silver and black robot with cute baby blue eyes. She had really expected a 'mouth' but he did have a mask like thing covering the lower part of his face. Then she got surprised once again as the masked stared coming apart in sections and stated to slide back. He did have a mouth of course not like a humans but it had the makings of a mouth.

Getting out of her awe and stopped staring "Well you feeling a little better now Knight. Your talking so I guess that's a good sign." Stepping up to him as he knelled down on one knee coming near eye level with her

"Yes I am. I hope you do not mind if I took advantage of the few 'tools' in your building." looking back into the said shack

As he talked she could see some in side his mouth move. It kind of reminded her of thoughts devices inside of music boxes or pianos allowing it to make music on its own "You used some that . . .Na I don't mind. Glad they could be of some help." Putting her hand on her hip

"They were . . .'primitive' but proved useful. But . . ." looking back at his left arm "They're useless if I can't figure out how to make us of my communications system. I'll try again at a latter date."

Shannon looked up into Knight's sad looking eyes as he looked at his arm. She looked down at parts of his body were she remembered some of the damage had been done worse to him. His ankles, wrists, shoulders, and chest, seemed to still looked rough but they were no longer leaking that liquid energy stuff.

"I believe you have to go 'job hunting' may I go as well?"

Shannon tore her self out of thoughts and looked up at her companion for a moment as if she hadn't heard him then smiled, "Sure, but I don't think transforming into your robot mode is a good idea." Knight nodded his head in complete understanding

"I wasn't planning to. Just a 'normal' car for now" he replied a cheerful tone in his voice as he shifted back into his Laguna form.

Shannon walked around a got into the driver seat and put her hand on the steering wheel then the car started to move and she wasn't doing a thing. Her face instantly lit up awestruck by this all. She was just having her self a good old time. Within only a few pumps Shannon and Knight were on the road heading into town and she didn't even have to a thing.

A few miles from town Shannon found herself looking out the window at the pacing scenery which was mostly trees, fields, a few houses, barns, and occasionally fields with either tractors or animals. She found that she actually liked knowing someone was there with her. At first she felt a little uncomfortable that she was riding _inside _of Knight but after some reinsuring from said car-turned-robot and vice versa she steadily got over it.

Knight felt his passenger shift in his seat he turned the radio down slightly that was blaring as he drove down the long road. He felt that something was wrong with his human friend. Using the sensor he attempted to read her body signs and didn't like what he had found.

He took the calm approach. _"Shannon?"_

"Hmm?"

"_Are you . . . all right?"_ he asked lowering his speed slightly

He felt her shift again in his seat and she turned and looked out the window shield seeing that a car was approaching from the opposite direction. "Yeah why?"

"_My scanners say others wise. Your nervous or maybe depressed?"_ not sure if he was right but still like Shannon posture in his seat. She always held her self up straight making sure she looked dominate or at least that she wasn't going to take any shit form any one. High spirited, but lay back, keeping a smirk on her face. The only time she hadn't looked like that was back in the old building when they were talking about him and the Decepticons and what she'd do if she ever came across them.

"Knight?" looking back out the window to her left

"_Yes?" _

Keeping her voice low as if hoping he wouldn't hear her "Do you trust me?"

Slightly taken back by the answer _"Of course why wouldn't I?"_

Shannon shifted in her seat again letting the seat come back up to an upright position and took hold of the steering wheel.

"Well I mean from what all you've been through and . . ." her voice trailing off "I don't think I would . . . well . . .maybe." looking at the dials behind the steering wheel

Knight sped up slightly as he thought over her words. She was destruct and now so was he. He found that he didn't like her so unhappy.

"Shannon . . .Notch . . .I admit I am scared, I even was when we first met. I am as we speak of what could happen. They could come back but if they were after me I think they would have all ready."

He stopped talking to help collect his thoughts and words at the same time they came to a stop at a stop sign. Shannon looked up and found they were at the crossroad. The corner to her right was just trees and the said stop sign. To her left were more trees and the corner to her left across the road was an old run down house that was nearly taken over by vegetation. The opposite corner was clear except for a few trees allowing the clear view of yet another field and even a house off in the distance.

"Turn left," stated Shannon making sure no car was coming even though Knight did it himself

"I'm actually scared to meet the Autobot's. I blame the Decepticons not you and I'm glad I met you." Knight paused again then asked "Does that make sense because it really doesn't to me." completely serious

Shannon busted out laughing as she crossed her arms over the steering wheel. Drying tears from her eyes "Yeah it make perfect sense. I'm glad I met you to, Knight." Knight laughed along

"How about some tones," stated Shannon

And as on request the radio came back on to something new from Rihanna.

---

A/N:

Wow updated in less than a day. Go me -grins- that's all . . .

Thanks for the review ya know who you are, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10

---

_I don't know what they're talking about _

_I'm making my own decisions_

_This thing that I found _

_Ain't gonna bring me down _

_I'm like a junkie without an addiction_

_Mama don't cry_

_I just wanna stay high_

_Like playing with danger and fear_

_Everybody's walking but nobody's talking_

_It looks a lot better from here_

"How's that feel Bumblebee?"

A long day had past slowly when the Autobot's did arrive back at the warehouse, which was their temporary base of operations the sun had already started to set. It was clear by the slower than normal pace that the gold yellow Camaro was going that he was troubled about the day's earlier action. It also showed in the other larger vehicles as they drove both behind and in front of the Chevy Camaro and while they sat quietly watching Ratchet check Bumblebee vocals again. It wasn't even noon yet.

Even though Ironhide didn't care much for the black Roush he still didn't like his younger teammate so frustrated and almost like he was unhappy about it all. But that still didn't make the GMC Topkick like the black car.

"Alright" he answer but still keeping his voice low

Prime looked up from looking over at the two humans and brought his attention back his younger comrade. Bumblebee was seating on the cement floor of the warehouse akin to the 'Indian style' lowering his head as Ratchet lowered his own hand.

The poor bot was in a depressed mood and the Autobot commander knew it. He knew of the friend relationship he had with the neutral weapons specialist. Looking back down at the floor he started to remember when he himself first met the neutral that was offering his services. He now understood why Axle had asked for the strange requests thoughts years ago. Which was, a place below Iacon to stay, or at least descent livings and a slightly larger energon rations. Optimus Prime couldn't accept that last request but in the end he just led the others to believe that. He felt so bad about doing that.

'_It's all coming together now. Now I understand why Axle went AWOL and disappeared.' _Shutting off his optics and sighing

In his deep thought he failed to notice or detect a young familiar female approaching his side "Are you alright Optimus?"

Snapped out of his thought's Prime looked down and met the young females gaze who was standing beside his leg.

"Yes I'm fine. Just in thought. Thank you for your concern Mikaela" he replied back politely but still kept his voice on the down low.

Mikaela raised a brow as she looked up at the Autobot commander giving him that 'yeah right' look. Sam who was seating on the counter closes to his car as he watched Ratchet give said car his exam for the third time since the Camaro had come out of recharge. Looking over and not finding his girlfriend he looked around and found her talking with Optimus not far off. To his luck he was just in earshot to hear what they were talking about and just in time to hear the last two comments, and he smirked. Mikaela not wanting to push the matter further just shrugged and turned around to leave him to his thoughts.

"Bumblebee?"

Mikaela stopped in her tracks hearing Prime speak behind her and about the Sam's car. She glanced back at the commander quickly then over at the yellow gold bot that had raised his head to looked at his superior.

"If you are willing, please explain more about what Axle told you. If you don't want to I wont push the matter."

Bumblebee looked up at the now standing Ratchet who had his arms crossed over his chest in that athoritive medic stance of his. Meeting the younger gaze the two held it for a moment before Ratchet sighed and nodded over toward Prime. A sign that he, Bumblebee that is, was allowed to speak.

_All my life I've been over the top_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_All I know is I don't wanna stop_

_All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or in the way, don't make me,_

_I don't wanna stop_

_Why don't they ever listen to me?_

_Is this a one-way conversation?_

_Nothing they say is gonna set me free _

_Don't need no mental masturbation_

Bumblebee stared down at his metal feet for a while thinking over what he should do. He made a promise and he had all ready broken that promise and it was tearing him up inside.

Suddenly something distracted his attention from his thoughts so did it to the other three bot's. Seating up straight and cocking his head to the side he listened. Ironhide stopped his fiddling with his arm cannon; both Ratchet and Optimus Prime also stopped and looked up.

Sam and Mikaela looked between themselves then turned to listen to the faint noise as well. After a few minutes and the noise slowly getting louder Sam turned back to Mikaela as she turned back to him. Just as he was about say what it was she did.

"A radio?" she whispered

Prime looked over at Mikaela questionly. Getting to his feet but minding the ceiling he stood near the large titanium doors of the warehouse and looked out the dust-covered window. Using more care than the two humans thought possible if possible at all he gingerly whipped off the dust from the year and looked out. His two Autobot's had all ready came up behind attempting to find out what was making the low sound that was getting louder.

Not able to see, Bumblebee knelt down on his hand and knees and looked out a broken window near the titanium doors at the side. They fell into silence once again. The reason why it had gotten there attention so much was because the warehouse was in a deselect place just outside the city. The closes road was far enough away not even Optimus Prime could see it if he was standing outside. A few older run down building scattered the area. Even so the road was used more than they had first predicted so they had to chose there time carefully when to come out and stretch their legs.

Caption Lennox along with his team had said they were looking and working on to get them a more comfortable base of operations. That had been only a few days after the government had finished cleaning up after the finally battle in Vegas. It was just a matter of time and patience, which they all had well maybe except Ironhide.

Luckily their new base wasn't to far from Tranquility so that meant Bumblebee didn't have to go far to pick up his two humans.

_Too many religions but only one god_

_I don't need another savior_

_Don't try to change my mind_

_You know I'm one of a kind_

_Ain't gonna change my bad behavior_

_All my life I've been over the top_

_I don't know what I'm doing,_

_All I know is I don't wanna stop_

_All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or either way, don't make me,_

_I don't wanna stop_

"It is a radio," whispered Ironhide looking up at Prime

"There it is" stated Sam looking at the an open window at his level

As they peered outside toward the direction of were the road should be they could see a small dust cloud forming. Magnifying his vision a few times Bumblebee concentrated on the approaching form as did Prime. Before Optimus Prime had time to react Bumblebee was all ready heading out the back warehouse doors.

"Bumblebee!" he called

Prime reached down and opened the titanium doors to the front of the garage and stepped out, but because of his height and being in robot that proved more complicated. The others watched as there commander made it out perfectly not even hitting the top of the doorframe.

"He ceases to amaze me," stated Mikaela as Ironhide and Ratchet fallowed him out

Following Sam and the two truck out and finally were able to see what was approaching their warehouse. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime were standing a few yards in front of the warehouse waiting as the black car approached.

_All my life I've been on the top_

_I don't know what I'm doing _

_All I know is I don't wanna stop_

_All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or either way, don't make me,_

_I don't wanna stop_

_I don't wanna stop_

_All my life I've been on the top_

_I don't know what I'm doing _

_All I know is I don't wanna stop_

_All fired up, I'm gonna go till I drop_

_You're either in or either way, don't make me,_

_I don't wanna stop_

The familiar black car was slowing by now as the song started to end its last part. Seating in idle as he came at a stop a few feet away the Autobot's and their two human companions didn't say a word. There were a few clicks and the black 600RE started to shift in to its bipedal form. Hands clasped behind his back he had his head lowered and was looking off to the side avoiding their blue eyes.

Now instead of only on red lens and the shattered gold visor he had both and they didn't look as threatening as they did yesterday. He did have his mask back own though.

Ironhide descended to be the first to break the silence "What are you doing here Axle?"

"How did you find us? That is my question." Added Ratchet putting one hand on his hip

Looking up he met his fellow weapons specialist with a quick glare but said nothing. Turning his gaze to Ratchet he reached up toward his chest plate and with an almost inaudible click a small glossy silver square popped out. Kind of like a CD popping out of a laptop instead it was square.

As soon as Axle had the device out of his chest it started to shift into Far Fetch who admittedly climbed on his master's shoulder closes to his head.

Looking at the mini-bot on his shoulder "He's good at finding things" he stated keeping his voice low as Far Fetch let out a series of loud clicks and chirps obviously proud of his ability

The sound of someone stepping closer made him looked over to find Optimus Prime coming toward him but stop within arms length of him. Just when he was about to speak Axle held up a hand, no needle like claws, for Optimus not to speak.

"Before you say anything, I'm not here to cause trouble, like you may think" giving a quick glance at a certain GMC truck "I'm here to a- . . . _apologize_ for my action last cycle." Lowering his head "I was . . . angry and my anger was clouding my judgment. I would never harm _any_ of you on purpose. And please accept my deepest apologies Optimus Prime for the threat, which again was—"

Interrupting him "Axle I understand now you don't have to apologize."

Bumblebee stepped forward and beside Optimus a concerned looked written on his face "Are you really a Decepticon Axle?" he asked

Far Fetch looked over at his partner who he could tell was hesitating to answer. The mini-bot knows that answer to the question all to well but it was only partially the truth.

"I was created to be an Autobot . . . I think" finding the ground suddenly very interesting " I was told something . . . something went wrong with my creation process . . .I was given vague details. Most of the things that make a Transformer who they our, are Decepticon. I know I have many, more than I'd like to admit, impulses of a Decepticon but I have just enough that seperates me from them." There was a moment of pause one that seemed long before Axle continued "I don't know really."

Axle kept his voice and head to the ground. He was clearly ashamed of who he was but for Ratchet it was just awe striking.

"I didn't think it was possible" he mummbled processor going about a mile as second "I mean it's possible I just have never met someone like . . . you," gesturing to Axle he just looked at the yellow green bot funny

"Ratchet I don't think your helping" remarked Mikaela looking up at the flabbergasted medic

"Sorry" he said admittedly taking a step back and looking down

Optimus Prime shook his head slightly amused and turned back to the Ford "I doesn't matter your still one of us even if you are neutral Axle." Placing a hand on his should opposite of Far Fetch. "There is something I would like to talk to you about" looking over at Bumblebee who was looked back up suddenly realizing what he was fixing to say "Don't blame Bumblebee but what happened to your brother?"

"I wouldn't blame him that's partially why I'm here."

"Go on"

"Back on Cybertron the Decepticon's kidnapped my little brother. That's why I went AWOL and disappeared. Do you remember thoughts crates that kept on arriving at Iacon?" Prime nodded "Thoughts were devices and weapons that I had in my shop that I had to get rid of so I sent them to Iacon."

Axle turned around and took a few steps away crossing his arms over his flat chest. He still had his head lowered. "For some reason I made my self believe that if I gave you them, all thoughts devices that could whip out cities in one push of a button, that maybe, just maybe, it---" that's were Axle trailed off shaking his head.

It was clear to the others that something deep inside of him was bothering him and Prime believed he knew what the weapons specialist didn't have to finished he understood everything. Axle was devoted to his little brother he had hope that maybe all the destructive weapons he had made could help bring him back. It hadn't.

"My brother was captured by some flyers back on Cybertron why I was out. I still don't know how they found him or found were we stayed but they did. When I finally did catch up with them they had him. To this day I can't get that look on his small face. I still can't get thoughts words thoughts fragging jets said; _" . . .In exchange for keeping your little brother _alive _you _have _to give something else in return . . ."_

Axle paused again recrossing his arms over his chest. The others waited for him to start again and kept silent "They knew some how that I was making affective weapons for the Autobot army and they wanted them. They had planes, blueprints; everything to create their own but couldn't refine them. I was forced to do it for them only better and I did. I didn't find out to later that my little brother had become, quote: "a _nice _stress reliever for them" end quote. He never said anything like that afterwards." Making his voice low almost menacing

Turning back around they could see that the crimson red was back in his lenses but there was also some sadness in them.

"They can't kill him because they'd lose their hold on me but I'm lost now."

Bumblebee sighed "Were is your brother now Axle?"

"I don't know only that he's somewhere on Earth that's the only reason why I've stopped making weapons. I haven't touched a tool or any other deceives except to fix my mask and rifle. My systems have gone highwire from it."

Far Fetch let out a noise that sounded like a snicker and pointed on of his skinny metal finger at his companion "He an addict" he snickered

Turning his head to glare at his miniature companion only succeeding in making Far Fetch laughed and scrambled to sit on top of Axle's shoulder near the exhaust pipe that sat protruding from the back of his shoulder. Stealing down he sat Indian style and with his arms behind his head casually.

"Pest" growled Axle tarring his gaze from the mini-bot

Axle let his arms fall to his side as he sighed once again Far Fetch had lifted his mood slightly. The shinny silver mini-bot always been able to do that just by saying one offensive or silly thing that led him away from his depressing thoughts. It was just enough to keep his larger companion from breaking down or going into a rage about something.

"Is he on Earth" began Ironhide "Wouldn't he have sent a message or something?"

"Possible but the Decepticons could have done something to his way of communicating." Remarked Mikaela exchanging glances between Ratchet and Ironhide

Ratchet nodded his head "She's right they probably did. There's no telling what else they did to him." Trying to keep his sympathy out of his voice to sound like he was being strong he had to be at the moment

Sam then got a thought "Would he be able to fix it? Or be able to get a message to us?" asked Sam

Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged questioning looks, the Sam had something going there but they new the odds "It's doubt full" mumbled Ironhide crossing his arms over his chest

The medic fixed the weapons specialist with a look but said nothing of it "If they hadn't taken his whole communications system out of him he may be able to make contact."

Even thought Ratchet was facing the two children he had a thoughtful tone in his voice, a common one they were used to. Having staid silent listening to his two soldiers and the two children he looked toward the tan colored earth in thought running everything threw his processor.

Raising his head to look up at Axle. "How likely is it that he would Axle?"

Axle turned and looked into the commander's dark blue optics as if he hadn't caught the question. Finding a sudden interest in the ground he thought it over.

"He never had time to refine his skills with things like that but he should be able to figure it out. He's always been able to learn fast."

Turning back to the Topkick and Hummer "Then we still have a chance to figure out were he is."

Ironhide lowered his arms and placed a hand on his hip and fixed his optics on the other black bot with a questioning look, he and Prime caught the look. "Why can't you sense him Axle? He is your brother afyer all. I'm no scientist or anything but wouldn't you be able to sense him?"

They all turned to give Axle their attention waiting for an answer. Ratchet fix his fellow Autobot, Ironhide, with a glare. He was really beginning to hate this grudge, of sort, that the two had between each other.

"That is a different type of _bond_, you of all should know" stated Ratchet fixing a glare at the bulky black bot

Sam and Mikaela exchanged confused glances, something they had been doing a lot since they met the Autobot's, Transformers in general.

"Bonds?" questioned Sam

Ratchet briefly glanced down at the said human before he turned his attention back to Ironhide.

"Brother bonds are different than bonds between mates, Ironhide should know this."

Letting out a sound similar to a snort and re-crossed his arms over his chest realizing Ratchet was right. He hated being up staged. "I know but he still should be able to sense him." mummbling

Just when Ratchet was about to argue further Axle spoke up "He's right Ratchet. The only clear reason why I wouldn't be able to sense he is because he's to far away." His voice getting lower with every symbol.

"How will we be able to fined him?" Questioned Bumblebee

"This planet is a lot bigger at second glance," stated Prime looking over at the yellow gold bot

They then fell silent as they let everything process. Optimus Prime was right even though Earth was smaller compared to Cybertron it offered a lot of obstacles, natural and man made. Along with the continents. Suddenly a loud beep shattered the silence. Everyone looked up to try to pin point the loud beep.

"Was that a communicator?" questioned Ratchet

The beep echoed again this time more quiter, so quiet they almost missed it and would if they hadn't been so quiet. The sound of a gasp made them all turn their attention to Axle who had his hand on the side of his head lightly.

"What is it Axle?" questioned Bumblebee

The weapons specialist was silent as if in shock as he turned and looked Bumblebee with a slight abcent look. "What?" he questioned more eagerly and with more concern

"You wont believe this!"

---

(Ozzy Osbourne//(?):I Don't Wanna Stop)

A/N:

Sorry for the stupid song, I have no idea why I used it well mainly I couldn't find the right one if anyone got something better I'm open to opinions. Does any one know how to keep the lyrics to songs together not all spaced out b/c its really beging to get on my nervs? I'd most appreciate it. Oh and I'll get back to adding the name of the album to the song I don't know what it is.

Thanks for the review ya know who you are, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11

---

The mill consisted of an old small grain bin and an old small warehouse that whom ever used the place before it became abandoned use to but poultry and other small animals. Seating not to far behind the warehouse and bin was some woods but in front was an old field that was no longer used now over run with tall grass. A few more oaks, dogwoods, and a maple or two grew stretched out between each other. It was quiet but not that deffening quiet just that quiet that meets you on days with a cool breeze swaying the trees and running over your body gentally. Birds and insects song their songs that drifted with the wind. The sky was clear except for its clouds that moved lazily on there way.

It was just an old run down mill in the middle of nowhere really but it was one of Shannon's favorite spots to get away from everything and everyone every now and then. She had never ever taken anybody else to this old mill before but she never thought the first person would be a fifteen-foot tall _robot_ from space, of all places.

Shannon let out a laugh as the radio went off inside of Knight who was also laughing. Shannon was seating on top of an old tractor near the smokestack that had long since rusted and become useless. It didn't even have tires anymore! The mercury silver mech was seating not to far away on a large fallen tree trunk.

Recovering from her fit of laughter Shannon uncrossed her legs and let them fall off the side. The two became quiet as they looked out toward the field just enjoying the moment with smiles on their faces.

"Knight" came Shannon's soft voice breaking the silence

"Yes?"

"I've never brought anyone else out here before" she replied softly not looking over at her companion

Knight cocked his head to the side "Why's that?"

"This place . . .its just one of them places that you retreat to when you want to get away from everything even if only for a little while." Her voice was low and soft as she stared out into the green field that seemed to be glowing because of the sun's rays that was hitting it just right

Knight looked over her and realized she was deep in thought and calm more so than she useally was. She had a distant look in her glowing blue glass like eyes. For the first time she had her hair down letting the slight breeze catch it and move around her shoulders.

Turning his attention toward the field Knight, he'd long realized, the scene was beautiful.

"I'm honored to be the first." pausing for a moment to look for more words to say "It's . . . striking."

For the first time Shannon turned and looked toward a light smile on her face. Knight who was looking back at the field with a small smile of his own on his face. He was leaning forward with his arms crossed over his legs looking out toward the feild a distant thoughtful look in his light blue optics.

Nodding her head and turning back "Yeah it is and I don't think I'll regret bringing you here" she stated with a smile

"You wont." He answered with a slight amused tone in his voice

---

It was a little later by now but the two were still at the same place just enjoying the freedom. Shannon; away from her parents, and the house and Knight happy to be out from that old musty shack and _small_ space. Knight looked away from his work on his communications system matrix that was in his arm over toward Shannon that was seating peacefully beside him. She was propped against the tree trunk with her arms over her stomach in a light asleep.

Just when he was about to turn back to his work his friend yawned and sat up stretching her arms over her head.

"Recharge well?" he asked slight humor in his voice

Shannon looked up at him with a broad grin on her face "Yeah can't say I care much for a wood pillow though" rubbing her head and looking back at the tree trunk ". . .and Its 'rest' or in my case cat nap."

Standing up and stretching once again Shannon turned around and watched as Knight gave her a funny look. Cat nap? Giving it a shrug he turned back to his work. Shannon noted it looked complicated but some how familiar. _'Kinda like the inside of a radio.'_ She thought to her self-watching with a smile as Knight pulled out a wire and seating down in front of him in the tall grass.

Shannon looked down near her feet were a small pile of awkward shaped wires sat in a pile. Most were black, like they had been fried but she could just make out their dole colors.

Turning her attention back to his arm "What do you use to replace the sindged wires?"

Not looking up "I'm using another units in my body" he answered consecrating on his arm

"Isn't that dangerous?" looking up toward his baby blue eyes

Knight stopped his work and let out a nervous chuckle or at least it sounded like that considering it sounded like it came from some were in his chest. It was rather odd sounding but that's what Shannon had become to note it as.

"Um, well . . . yes. I'm trying to use the systems wires that I know. I accidentally cut the motor relays in my arm a little while ago." letting a sheepish smile cross his face

Shannon gave him a confused yet curious look "I guess you mean what makes your arm move?" slipping her hands in her pockets

Knight let out another good-natured chuckle "Yes, exactly"

Smiling proud of her self that she had gotten it right she turned back to watching him as he worked. Then something came to mind that she had been meaning to ask about.

"So how did you repair your self back in the building? You could hardly move let alone repair your self."

Knight didn't look up as he worked and started to explain to her "My body has a self repair system along with my metal frame, or skin, its self regenerating."

Listening with the utmost fascination Shannon's eyes widened as Knight explained that to her.

"Wow that's cool. Points to you!" she grinned

Laughing, "Yeah unfortunately some damage that us Transformers attain can't be fixed by just regenerating . . .like mine" there he tailed off as he voice started to lower.

Looking up at her friend hearing the sudden change of tone in his voice she realized that he was still a little depressed about everything that he'd been through. She couldn't blame him it must have been traumatizing. It amazed her that he wasn't still seating in the little building behind her house in the fetal position scared out of his mine. _'I would'_ She'd thought to herself

"Hey it's all right Knight." Placing the palm of her hand on his leg smiling comfortly up at him as best she could.

The gray and black bot let a slight smile cross his face, "Thanks"

Shannon smiled then walked off back to were she had been resting to retrieve her over shirt she had taken off earlier to use as a pillow. Knight went back to work wanting to finish up since was about the time to leave. Suddenly a little light in his arms came on and just when he was about to say something a shot of pain ran up his arm and down his finger tips at the same time.

A loud in pain scream startled Shannon making her drop he shirt. Something hard crashed with a loud thud right beside her making her jumped. Snapping around she found Knight's legs were he had been seating on the log. Haven fallen over the log, Knight was laying down on his back on the other side clutching his arm in slight pain.

"Knight what happened?! Are you alright?" she asked her voice filled with worry as she scrambled over the large trunk nearly falling herself in her frantic

Starting to seat up using his elbows as a prop "I'm fine I think I plucked the wrong wire or something." As Shannon made it to his side

The two looked down at his arm that was giving off a slight stream of gray smoke. Just under the armor in his arm they could make out something flashing inside. Seating back up right on the truck Shannon climbed back over and looked down at Knight's arm as he held it for both of them to see completely transfixed on it.

"Is it supposed to do that?" she asked

"I-I'm not sure . . . but i-it wasn't doing that earlier."

"Maybe it's working?"

Knight started to think back to the little he knew about the device in his arm. Making up his mind and hoping he wouldn't find himself lying on his back again he put his finger inside his arm and pushed the button in. The flashing button stated to flash even faster.

Knight smiled "Yes I think its working!" Joy in his voice "Now I just have to send a message to Axle. Or any Autobot for that matter"

Shannon cheered and didn't understand why she was so excited as she threw her hand in the air with a 'whoop'. Knight seemed to be grinning even with the like a facial muscles like a human.

---

Everything was quiet but with in seconds the air was filled with the sound of helicopter rotors. For miles it was nothing but empty desert except if you climbed one last dune a desert US military base stretched for several archers. Flying just a few feet from the red sand below an Black Hawk steered the red hot desert sand as he made its way toward its landing pad. Seating parked by a tent, its engine cooling off, was a desert military Hummer.

Everything slowly went back to silence with just the distant hums of the Black Hawk but it didn't stay like that for long. A larger figure stepped out from behind its cover that was a small rock plateau. It sat crouched behind its cover but if it stood its full height it would stand at least thirty foot. Stepping back behind the plateau the sound of metal shifting and gears turning then followed by rotors roaring to life.

Going beyond its normal speeds a new dule orange and black Black Hawk zoomed away in a frantic hurry in the oppisite direction of the desert base.

' _I hear you and I'm coming for you just hold on kid.'_ It whispered in its native language of Cybertronian

_---_

A/N:

Still a little short and I have to say I kinda like this chapter more than others don't know why. The feild Shannon and Knight were in was made up by me so was the military base.

Thanks for the review ya know who you are, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies along with the Black Hawk


	13. Chapter 12

Ch 12

_---_

If Axle didn't have there attention by now he did now. Despite the Autobot's lack of showing emotion within their facial features they could see the excitement and joy in his red optics. Optimus put a hand on Axle's shoulder really wanting to know what was happening, as were the others.

"What is it Axle?" he finally asked

"He got a message threw!! I know where he is! Well sort of . . . just have to figure out how to get to him!" his voice rapped with joy

Mikaela and Sam exchanged looks both smiling hearing the good news. They could here how happy the glossy black weapons specialist was, how excited relieved and so many other things to know that he little brother was out there somewhere.

"Can you give me an approximate location? Something? Anything?" asked Ratchet eagerly

Axle stared up at his HUD[1 then looked back over at the rescue Hummer, "It's coming from the other side of this continent."

Coming to his instantly out of Sam raised his arms over his head for no piticular reason, grin on his face "The east coast!"

Getting all the information he neededPrime, meanwhile, stepped back and put his right hand up toward the side of his head were his tempal would have been if he was human. Within second a glowing blue map sat hovering mid-air that showed a detailed and actuate diagram of planet Earth as it spun slowly. The others could see a small bleeping white circle in the relative area that was Nevada. Then quickly shifted into a closer view of just the United States the white circle not leaving its place on the holo-projection map.

"The white circle is our relative location" Axle point to were the signal is originating from.

Axle stepped forward and raised his head and with just a with just a second hesitation he pointed.

"That's either North or South Carolina." Stated Mikaela "Even for you guys it could take a while to get there."

Clenching his fist and as he looked over at the girl "Doesn't matter how long it takes I _have _to get there!"

---

"And that's what you get!"

The voice bellowed loundly threw the room bouncing off the hard cold wall as it spoke in electronically violent screeches, clicks, chirps and they didn't seemed all to happy at all. A pair of red feircly eyes glowing threatingly in the darkness of the room. Seating, one standing, a few feet away crossed legged on a large crate, or what looked like a crate, just out of reach of the shadowed part of the room were three other Deceptions.

One Decepticon slightly black jet with dark purple thin strip decals sat, the one on the crate, acting between pouting and dismissive from the verbal abuse he was receiving from his superior. Crouched down to his left stood an indigo and black Transformer doing repairs on the Decepticons mangled wing. Standing behind the seating jet, arms crossed over her chest, was an other Raptor this one simlar in color to his two counterparts except he had thin dark blue strip decals.

"All come on Starscream, I was just bored." Whinnied the jet on the create trying to defend himself

"Yes and your stupidity nearly got you annihilated!" he bellowed back

The new Commander of the Decepticons continued raving on about how stupid the other jet was. It was either one of the two things: Starscream wanted to blow off stream or was useing the other F-22 as stress releaser it was most likely both. As the other two Raptors and 'Con crouched near Skywarps wing new all to well the lead jet was really bitchy and he was doing it at his best right now.

_'Message incoming' _

For a second he stopped in his repairs on Skywarps wings. Connecting on last wire he retracted the small finger weilder in his index finger opening the message.

"_Soundwave I need you to look at something." _

It was Barricade that he knew. The indigo Decepticon didn't have to think about who the voice inside his head was. Low, menacing, and cruel but he didn't detect the usual anger he normally heard in Barricades tone of voice. Soundwave was probably the only one you'd ever hear it. The only other Decepticon to here it were now no longer functioning. Taking his leave knowing that the rest of the damage the Seekers self repair systems would take care of the rest so he did without concern. Not the he really cared for the childish reckless 'no sense of logic applied' Seeker anyway.

He knew his desination but he also knew he wasn't that lucky to get out of the room that easly.

"And were do you think your going?!" bellowed Starscream his hands on his hip as he turned toward Soundwave, red optics narrowed

"My assistance has been requested" came the simple monotone reply.

Before Starscream could say further Soundwave had disappeared behind a door. He never liked the communications officer.

Soundwave looked over toward his right were crude consoles and monitors had been set up. Most were off-line to conserve energy that they were desperately low on. Standing in front of one of the active stations was Barricade quietly standing as he looked into the glowing light blue screen in front of him.

Sensing he had company Barricade stood straight and turned a quarter turn satisfied that the comm.'s officer had come apone request.

"You have more sensitive audio receptors" began the black Saleen getting to the point turning back to the screen "What do you make of this? I want to believe it's an Autobot frequency but your better at this kind of stuff than I."

Soundwave wasn't surprised to hear the abnormal calmness in the Deceptcon. Barricade had a slight barely noticeable respect for the F-117A Nighthawk, they always had that slight respect for the other. For some reason the two seemed to understand each other and even put up with the others ways. Barricade was always a hardcore fighter with little patience and very selectively aloud himself to be so to his fellow Decepticons.

Soundwave was one of the 'hounored' few but there had been one other very recently in the past but he was no longer functioning.

Soundwave was quit literally the apposite. He was calm, calculating so much it was creepy, and a rational thinker, which Barricade, more time than not, wasn't. The communications officer was one of the few that brought the best out of him. The two had a truce between each other and that's what made them perfect partners on and off the battlefield. 'Brains and brawn' as the saying went, one would take up for what the other lacked. But even so some of Barricades respect went toward that he knew Soundwave was not to be reckoned with on any occasion.

Even though Soundwave couldn't stand physical contact Barricade, along with the other Decepticons, knew without a dought how lethal he could be. His targets usually didn't and would never know what hit them when the strike came. Barricade liked that a lot. Fast, efficient and to the point, he left no room for error, the perfect killing machine.

Soundwave leaned down and pushed a button on the console letting it playing back the recording. Barricade stood back and crossed his arms over chest waiting . . .patiently. When Soundwave stood straight he finally spook.

"Possible Autobot" turning his head toward the Saleen "Most likely accident"

Even with the lack of able to show facial movement the metal plates that was his 'mouth' moved ever so slightly in a sinister sneer. Time for some long awaited action he so very much craved.

"Plane of action, don't leave me disappointed Soundwave." sneering

As usual the black and white Decepticon didn't have to wait "Take Thundercraker. He's most qualified . . . currently. Find the Autobot. Do NOT engage. . .yet. Objective: only track." stated Soundwave in that authoritive monotone voice of his

"Why just track?!" It was really a question to Soundwave but the dark indigo Nighthawk didn't reply he just crossed his arms over his chest and stared back at the Saleen. The room temporarily fell into silence only the hum of the active console going. Soundwave could have sworn he saw a light turn on inside Barricades head after a minute.

"He can lead us to the other Autobot!" If he wasn't for who he was Soundwave would have slapped his forehead instead he nodded his head

"I'll report back late next cycle."

"I'll join you on a latter time."

Soundwave let his arms drop at his sides but placed them on his hips as Barricade left to retrieve Thundercraker.

Barricade let the door open then close behind him as he stepped out. He looked toward his right were the three jets were still. Starscream seemed to have calmed down ever so slightly; he wasn't throwing his arms everywhere at this point.

"Thundercraker let's go!" he barked from accross the room

Said jet snapped his head up at call of his name and letting what else was said run threw his processor he didn't say anything as he jogged after the now leaving Barricade not even caring he seemed more eager than usuall to go into battle. He was relieved to get away from the fuming new commander and didn't question. There wasn't so much a jet could take around a raving Screamer. Said jet on the other hand had something to say about this.

"On whose orders?!" he bellowed taking his attention off of Skywarp for the moment

Barricade stopped and turned and fixed Starscream with a glare. As the two didn't speak Thundercraker had stopped just now behind Barricade and looked between the two. It was a proven face they, that other Decepticons that is, knew that neither liked the other. Thundercraker was surprised the two hadn't taken each other apart yet. And Starscream having ditched the Saleen Mustang most likely added fuel to the fire, so to speak.

Finally Barricade activated his vocal units "Soundwave's" and that's were the car and jet made their exit

If Starscream was a real bird of the sky he'd puffed up his feathers and stalked off. But alas he wasn't but he did stalk off though. He was going to have a word with a certain comm. officer newly acquainted second-in-command or not.

At long lass the room fell into silence only leaving one being present. Skywarp seeing he had left on his lonesome growled and lifted his legs up and crossed them in front of him Indian style once again.

Crossing his arms over chest. "They get to have all the fun."

---

The sun had long since set and the moon had long since rose in the dark star splattered sky. Inside Knights shelter the two over headlight glowed a little more brightly since they had been cleaned and giving new bulbs. That and Shannon had made it her mission to make the place a little better for living in.

Knight sat quietly his legs stretched out in front of him lazily. Seating in his lab was Shannon's laptop with the pictures on it going beyond normal speeds for the laptop. He had his normal finger attached into the port on its side. Small metal plates had extended back allowing the wires inside to connect to the laptop. It tingled a little painfully but he knew it could be worse.

He was searching the net for anything about 'giant robot'. When he found something that looked promising he logged it into his processor for later useage. But his search wasn't all he was hopping it to be. Mostly blogs was what he came up with that seemed more legit to him was far and few and wasn't much to be worked with.

So deep into his searching he nearly jumped out of his frame when the buildings door flew open with more force than they could deal with. Knight snapped in head up only to find a very angry looking Shannon standing in the doorway three-suit cases at her feet.

"Come on Knight were leaving!" she growled out

Knight was scared now "W-why?"

"Just come on and lets go. Were leaving!"

Knight detached his finger from the laptop and with the utmost care handed it back to a very infuriated Shannon. While she turned the device off and put it back into its case Knight made his way out and transformed into his alt. mode. Stuffing the suitcases into his truck Shannon slide into the driver's seat and Knight made his way toward the road.

Reading his companions signs she had a higher blood pressure along with a higher heart rate. Also readying her posture; arms crossed, slouched into his seat and a look that said she was ready to kill someone. But he didn't need to know all this to know that she was upset about something.

About fifteen minutes past Knight continued to drive silently with his still infuriated passengers in his drivers seat. Turning down his raido, that Shannon had turned on loud to a random hard rock station. It was just loud enough to shake his doors as he drove. Finally gaining the courage to speak he did so.

Slowing for a curve _"S-Shannon? Are-are you alright?" _

Shannon pulled a switch on the side of her seat leaning the seat back and re-crossed her arms that still angered look on her face as she stared up at the roof.

"Yeah I'm fine" Her voice as low he almost didn't catch it

Keeping his scanner on his companion he was surprised to what happened next. She started to leak fluid and that made him even more hysteric.

"_Shannon you're leaking?! What's wrong are you malfunctioning?!"_ frantically

Despite her current mood she cracked a smile and whipped away her tears with the sleave of her shirt then turned and whipped the tears that had landed on Knights apostle some how. His voice so concerned and serious, she couldn't resist to crack a faint smile.

"No I fine it's a human thing. We usually cry when . . . were upset like me now."

"_Even so something is still wrong." _

Seating her seat back up in its upright position she whipped some more tears away and slipped off her shoes but left them on the floorboard near the peadles to cross her feet in the seat.

"Don't' get your self in a fritz." She began "I just got into a fight with the parents. It happens." The whole time she was looking around outside threw the windows at the passing scenery to see if anything was familiar. To her surprise nothing didn't but it was night though.

"Where are we?"

Doing a quick geo-graph search Knight pinpointed his location _"Sergants Road_[2._ I believe_. _Were heading toward the west" _

Shannon was a little surprised but held it back "Like toward Tennessee?" looking down at the dash curious

Accessing the continental map he had downloaded earlier _"Yes."_

"Why? Just curious, I really could careless were we go right now."

"_I've done some, I believe its called, surfing, and I've found and isolated mostly ligament courses about 'giant robots'. Were heading toward a place called California and possibly Las Vegas, Nevada"_

Shannon looked down at the dashboard in mock stunned awe. She wasn't even planning on leaving the state now she found Knight had taken her serious accidentally or on purpose he had made his own planes. _'I hope he was planning on taking me with him' _she smirk a little unease about the thought. Quickly making up her mind she shrugged and crossed her arms behind her head in a pillow an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

Giving another shrug "Whatever. Caliy, Sin City, here we come."

Knight was surprised himself he hadn't really suspected her to acted 'thrilled' about it so it did through him off slightly.

"_Aren't you concerned were leaving your home state? And what's 'Sin City'?" _

Smiling, she shifted in her seat and put her hands on the steering wheel. "I left a note on my bed saying I was leaving. Besides I've always wanted to go to California." that smile not leaving her face

Switching on his dimmers Knight continued down the back road that would soon come to a major highway. "_Alright but what's 'Sin City'?"_

Grinning, "Nickname for Las Vegas. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Stuff like that."

Determined to find out more he went silent as he looked it up on the net. Before he knew what was going on he felt Shannon shift in his seat again then realized she had unbuckled her seatbelt from its lock, which really got his attention back on to her.

"_What are you doing put that back on its not safe not mentioning your laws says its illegal to have it off!" _frantically

Looking over her shoulder stopping just over the mid consule between the seats as she made her way to the back seats. Making a face "Look I'm tired so I'm going to sleep why'll it will be harder for people to see inside you sense its night. I'll put it back on in your back seat. Happy?" snapping as she did as she said she'd do.

He revved his engine in a little frustration toward her but his partner did put the belt back around her, thankfully, keeping her safe.

"Wake me in the when the sun comes up alright" she remarked laying down face toward the seats

Not replying Knight became quiet to let Shannon sleep and with twenty minutes she was fast asleep in his back seat. Deciding to occupy himself as he drove he went back to looking up things about the place they were going and 'Sin City'. He found he had mixed fillings about both places he was planning on going. But he had to do what he had to do. Turning the radio back up and switching the station he let soft music flow threw his interior.

Everything was quiet as the Laguna drove down the highway another driver rarely passing at such hours of the night, his passenger sleeping soundly in his back seat. But appearances are more times than not deceiving. Silently flying alone several miles into the dark moon light sky a lone, his frame gleaming slightly as the moons faint rays shown down on his chassis, a F-22 Raptor flew uncannily quiet for a normal Earth jet but in truth he was far from normal.

Opening a secure frequency _"Thundercraker reporting. I have him! Proceeding with mission." _

The line was silent with a slight delay it came to life with a click _"Excellent. Proceed with mission objective." _Came the monotone reply over the link

"_Received. Thundercraker out." _And with the line cut it went silent on both ends

The F-22 Raptor increased altitude but continued to track his grounded target below.

_---_

_HUD: Heads Up Display _

_Sergant Road: Just some random road that I came up with. _

A/N:

Yay the Decepticons finally make an apperiance!

Thanks for the review ya know who you are, I hope you enjoyed please leave a review.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies along with the said aircraft's


	14. Chapter 13

Ch 13

---

The scenery was one he had seen before and yet it never ceased to leave him perplexed by its beauty. This time though the sun was rising instead of setting and his small companion wasn't resting this time in the tree that sat near by. Instead the small mini-bot was seating propped in a lounging like manner his back against the side of his shoulder and his feet resting near his master's head.

Axle could hear the small bot's low rumble hum the equivalent of a light snore. He really amazed his taller companion as to how hyper he could be on some occasions. But when he wasn't he was sleeping in a similar manner he was now. Axle attention wasn't on Far Fetch though it was the sound of footfalls approaching him from behind toward his right. Nothing could escape his sensitive audios.

He didn't have to active his rifle nor did he even have to put up his guard, he new those vibrations tempo to well even on this soft organic material under his large feet. Long shadows stretched behind the two tower like mech's, nearly the same in length with the other. Axle was only a few inches shorter than the Autobot leader but he never had let that intimidate him.

Switching to Cybertronian dialect "I'm pleased to know your back to your somewhat old self Axle" stated Optimus Prime his voice only a whisper

When Axle started to chuckle he found it a little uncertain as to why he was "Oh have I now?" he answered back in the same dialect amusement in his voice

"Yes you have. I can see it."

Axle sighed and crossed his arms over his chest receiving a growl from Far Fetch but paid him no mind. The leader was right he had changed since he had arrived on this planet and only in a short period of time at that.

"You may be right. I've had a lot to think about."

The two quieted for a few moments as if they were attempting to ease off the tensions between them. There was a long shadowed story between to the two mechs and they had always been able to read each other. When tension was strong between them they'd fall silent for a while before continuing.

"Why didn't you tell me about your little brother?" asked Prime his vocals still a whisper.

He didn't have to worry about Axle not catching it unless the black bot had set his audio receptors to lower decimal levels or completely turned them off. Not likely. Even were he stood from Axle he could sense the other stiffen from the question. It had to be asked.

Looking down at the ground "To keep him safe." He paused for a moment clenching his fists that were now at his sides "Which I failed measurably."

Finding him self turning toward the black bot his back away from the sunrise "You haven't failed Axle. And you wont not with me . . .and my team around. He's out there waiting for you." Keeping his voice firm and strong but gentle as he looked into thoughts dull light colored red optics.

Axle slumped his shoulders and continued to look down at the ground that saddened look on his face. Optimus could see it made him sad to. Shaking his head he raised his arms and gripped Axle by his arms and gave him a gentle shake. Ignoring another growl from Far Fetch

"Axle we've known each other for . . .longer than I can remember. Why didn't you come to me for help?" Axle remained silent and circulated air in a robotic sigh.

"You were already under stress Prime you had . . ." for some reason Axle trailed there but Prime knew why but he didn't press that matter.

Continuing and stating over "I just couldn't and by the time I realized my mistake I couldn't turn around."

By this point Prime had released Axles arms and let his own drop to his sides. Again the two fell silent the tension coming back but Axle and maybe even Prime needed a chance to recollect their thoughts before they continued. They could remember back in the beginning when the first time they were forced to work together; when Axle was still an Autobot. The two hadn't gotten off at a good start only until that one day they were forced to work together. From there on they had created their own private methods of keeping them selves in track and from tearing the other apart.

Axle and Optimus Prime hated each other always had always would but for some reason they were the best of work partners. No one understood them like the other did. When Megatron had gone AWOL and then Prime's life and gone from bad to worse. No one, not ever Ratchet, the best of the best, could help the Autobot leader. Axle, who had long since disappeared at that point in time, came back at some point and somehow, still unknown to this day, had pulled Prime back in working order.

They, as in Autobot's, had won many a battle afterwards but Axle only remained in the shadows giving his hand when it was needed always had always would, end of story.

"Axle" breaking the silence into pieces

Dark blue optics met none threatening dull sad red ones.

"You were there for me when I needed to be pulled out of my self created abyss. Now after all these years I have to return the favor."

Smiling despite him self "Prime getting my little brother back is a self retained goal of mine. Its something I and I alone can achieve you should know and understand that."

Finding himself smiling as well "Well I can still lend a hand" shrugging his shoulders

There the two erupted into a quiet laugh between them. Far Fetch growled for the third time and turned over on Axle's shoulder using the bottom of his foot to kick Axle in the side of the head, none to lightly at that.

"You two mind" he growled in Cybertronian placing his hands under his head and shutting off his optics

Axle looked down from the corner of his optics at his smaller companion who didn't look all too happy. Prime put a hand on his hip and looked at the slick silver mini-bot.

Narrowing his optics at the mini-bot "Knock it off Fetch!" his only reply was a snort and the little bot rolling on his side blue optics turned off. Heaving his own sigh Axle shook his head and looked over at Optimus "He had to much energon last night."

The two erupted in a good-natured laugh once again. Recovering from there laugh Prime put his hand on Axle's shoulder, opposite of the hung over Far Fetch keeping his smile but serious.

"Its good to see the old Axle I use to know" nodding his head once

"So no hard feelings about what I said the other day?"

Chuckling "Of course not. You were angry and upset and I understand why now. Its understandable."

Far Fetch growled and knew exactly what to do to get back at the two mech's who chose to ignore his warnings of not being quiet why he suffered from, what we'd call, a hangover. Letting out a snarl Far Fetch brought his foot up and kicked the black head once again.

Catching the action just as Axle stalled not believeing what the small bot had done, Optimus took a step or two back and held his breath, friguretivly speaking of course. Finally coming out of it Axle heaved a growl and swung his claw like hand around and plucked Far Fetch off his shoulder. The little mini-bot squeaked as he suddenly had no suface under his body and felt cool air rushing over his body.

Glaring at the skinny skeleton like mini-bot Axle bellowed "And for that I'm suspending from ever last privilege you have! That means NO surfing the web, NO high grade, NO driving me, and No scaring the humans live stock or anything else under those categories."

Far Fetch froze in his spot still mid-air in Axle's grip all limbs frozen, and optics wider than usual.

"WHAT?!?!" he bellowed, "You can't do that! I'm not a sparkling that you can boss around! Put me down!" fraying his arms every which way attempting to make Axle let him go. He didn't care how far the ground was he'd had worse.

"OH Yes I can and NO! Now transform!"

"NO!" snapping back admittedly

"NOW!!!" bellowing, even making Prime who was staring a little dumbstruck from his distance were he stood

Far Fetch crossed his skinny arms over his rib cage like chest and fixed Axle with his most heated glare but Axle just glared even feircer daggers back. After a few minute stand-off Axle won. Letting his partner transform he placed him in his chest only activating that latches that kept him there safely just in case he decided to get his revenge.

Placing his hands on his hips and letting a snarl still a little angered by what Far Fetch had said. Prime chuckled at his friend despite the risk of getting a verbal assault.

"It's about time we left. We don't wont to make the others wait for us."

Recovering from his anger Axle nodded and with out a word spoken between the two they transformed and drove off leaving everything quiet once again on the Lookout.

---

Stretching his arms over his head despite that there was a roof to his car above his head Sam Witwicky then yawned. He was tired even though he knew they were going to get up early and start there road trip he didn't go to bed early like he had planned on. His love of his life was seating beside him in a similar state that he was in. Fighting to keep their eyelid open Sam was glad his car could drive it self.

"Stop that," ordered Mikaela from the passenger seat

Sam looked over at her and grinned. She had her hand to her mouth as she yawned making him wonder if she had stayed up late as well. It would make he not feel so bad for going to bed at one in the morning.

"Your making me do it," she mumbled still half yawning

Chuckling "Sorry forgot yawning is contagious. What time did you hit the sack?" crossing his arms behind his head still smiling

Mikaela finally stopped yawning gave her head a shake and she frowned "I went to bed earlier than normal thank you very much" crossing her arms over her chest

"_Yawning is . . . contagious_?" asked Bumblebee his voice even threw the radio was still a little raspy

Sam chuckled and slid down the seat getting comfortable "So they say but there's no proof." Still grinning

Sam turned his attention to the outside. In the distance he could see a small mountain range, they were common in these areas. It was early so the traffic was totally unbearable but you still saw cars pass usually a few minutes apart from each other. The sky was glowing a dull blue as the sun started coming up. It was an all right sight but the young teenager was still tired. He found his eyelids getting heaver and within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

A few yards behind the gold yellow Camaro and his two human's Optimus Prime trailed at the end of the convoy in the inner lane his frame gleaming slightly as the sun started peaking over the mountain range.

Not to far from him in the outer lane Axle started to slow to even his pace with the Autobot leader. Prime didn't notice till the black Roush was beside him evenly.

"What's wrong Axle?" he asked adamantly now at full attention

"The signal it started up again" his voice low even over the private line

Getting slightly more concerned "Is it moving?" he asked

"Yes it's heading this way. Its now in a state called Kentucky soon it will be in Illinois."

Optimus Prime could hear the concern in Axles voice and Prime could understand why. If it was his little brother he was either moving on his own accord or it could be the Decepticons or worse both. Prime hoped for the first suggestion. He had to reinsure his companion.

"Don't worry Axle. Stay aware of the signal so we can hopefully intercept him."

Axle took a moment to reply worrying Prime "Yes sir"

_---_

A/N:

If found a lot of info. about the Lockheed Nighthawk but don't want to put it here check out my profile page to read what it is and my opinion about it. I'm serious now I know why Soundwave doesn't like the Seekers go to my profile and read why. Also the updates may become farther apart from here on I'm not totally sure yet. I got to go back and fit in Lennox and co in.

I'm really lovein' the reviews even though there like only from a few different but beggers can't be chosers...wait... I'm not a begger just someone who want's reviews. ahem...Thanks all. Please drop me a reviews.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies along with the said aircraft's


	15. Chapter 14

Ch14

---

The sun was just peeking over the horizon now sending long shadows over the land. Fog was rising by now as the warmth of the sun warmed the earth. A lone car on a long stretch of road drove by stirring the grass on the side of the road sending the dew flying as it passed. Knight listened to the radio as it played quietly keeping him company he was toren out of his thought as he felt Shannon shift in his back seat. Turning on to her back and letting one of her arms fall heating the back of his passenger seat she let out an moan then fell silent once again.

She had said to wake her about this time now but the road he was driving on stretched for miles in a single line with no other cars passing. He'd only passed two other vehicles a old pick up truck and a old white car he instantly scanned them as he past just out of curiosity to learn more about them. Also he was bored and for some reason the radio station's commercials he was currently on seemed to keep getting longer and longer.

Then there was that weird feeling that was playing at the back of his mind. One telling him that he was being watched but there was no one there. Well except the small herd of cows he occasionally pasted but they seemed too careless about him at the moment. So he brushed the feelings aside.

"Were are we?" came the dazed sound of his passengers voice

Knight hadn't even felt her get up from her sleeping position and unbuckle herself. He turned his sensors onto her so he could 'see' her. She'd had taken her over shirt off sometime after she'd first laid down to be in her tank top. She also had her hair down and was now a mess some of the strands sticking to the side of her face, she easly pushed it off.

"_Good morning Shannon. We just left Missouri were just inside Kansas."_

Even though she looked out of it when she heard him announce were they were, her face gained a slightly stunned look.

"Wow . . .wait how'd we get all the way out here. It would take us just a day, give a take, just to get threw the Smokies."

Knight let out a chuckle _"You forget I'm not your normal car" _

Shannon looked down at the radio and gave it a look "Do I want to know how many road laws your broke?"

Knight sputtered and swayed ever so slightly as he drove down the road then let out a nervous chuckle. He watched Shannon as she gained an evil kind of mischievous grin as she slipped into the front seat.

"_There's a small settlement approaching with . . .urm a 'gas station'. I'd need a break could you refuel me?" _

Slipping her bottom lip over her top and making a face as if in thought about what he said. "Can you take Earth fuel?"

"_Yes it isn't the best type of energy to re-energize myself with but I don't have the resources to make energon. The kind you put in your cars in out equivalent to an 'unhealthy soda' or maybe 'junk food' I'm not really sure."_

Shannon let out a laugh as she reached back into the backseat and brought her over shirt back. She looked at the white shirt for a moment then fluttered it before folding it neatly and placing it beside her.

She then gain another thoughtful look before speaking _"So what's is diesel fuel like to you?" _she asked next

It fell into silent except for the radio playing in the background. Knight looked up the source plugging into her laptop that for some reason the battery hadn't died yet locked up the source were he had read about diesel fuel but on his fought hadn't paid it much mind. He felt Shannon roll down his window and stuck her elbow out letting the wind blow against her.

Knight watched her smile and was glad to see her in a good mood than what she had been in the night before. She to have figured it out that sometimes she asked question but he had to do a search on it. Or it could be that he had a habit of taking the small plug from one of the dials on the radio and plugging it into the laptop.

"_It's a better source but it's expensive if I understand correctly." _

He became curious and confused when she smiled the devious smile of her again. Snickering "Preciously diesel fuel is used for big trucks and semi's. Waaaay beyond my budget baby." Tapping his steering wheel good naturally

If he had been in robot mode he would have frown but instead sputtered his engine again in a snort _"You mean you knew all along?"_ just receiving a grin

Reaching down and turning the radio up as she recognized a song she liked so much as they continued on their way. Looking up and out of the window shield she could see a few buildings and an old build board. Making a face again she hoped that it wasn't just an old run down town. Then she became more worried thinking about them horror movies she sometimes watched.

---

With a clank of metal on metal Shannon placed the gas handle back into its slot then turned just when she was about to close the small door on the side of Knight it just did its self. Frowning she kicked his back tire lightly and started mumbling. There came a noise from the Laguna's engine that she had deciphered as a chuckle.

Leaned into the open window and reached for her wallet, "I'll be a minute or two. I'm going to get some snackes to do me over till we get to the next stop. You going to be alright out here?"

Knight turned his steering wheel left to right and back again as he simultaneously turned on his radio.

'_If I had to I'd put my self right beside you would you like that? Would you like that?' _

Chuckling at that and leaning back "Okay that either means two things. One you don't wont me to leave your just being sweet." Grinning

Shannon heard Knight make another sound with his engine then heard to radio kick _"Just hurry back this place give me the surges"_ came his muffled voice in a hiss/whisper

Rolling her eyes she went around the pump and into the small store to pay for the gas and get what she needed. She did have to admit though, this place gave her the creeps to. Knight had felt how nervous she was about coming into the town and didn't understand until he'd entered the town himself. From the pictures he'd looked at on Shannon's laptop it seemed normal but what he said was true, it made him shiver on his chassis.

The small town wasn't big by no means; it was smaller than the town he'd taken Shannon to help find a job. It instantly hit him she'd gotten a job that exact day and she said the owner wanted her back in two weeks. Would she be back by then? He hoped so he didn't want her to lose her job that she hadn't even started yet just because of him. Pulling himself back out of his thoughts he turned his sensors on a familiar figure approaching him.

Sliding into the drivers seat Shannon placed her two brown bags in the passenger's floorboard. Knight could hear her humming to some toneless song.

"Lady in the store said there's a small motel down the street. You don't mind if I stop there and freshen up do you?"

Knight pulled out of gas station and pulled out onto the road as he answered _"No I need a little break for a while, but I would like to get back on the road before sun down."_

Taking out a pack on crackers "Gotcha. I'll keep a look out and see if there anywhere you can transform and stretch for a bit" putting a whole crackers into her mouth

Spotting the motel, the sign that said motel was a dead give away, and slowed down and pulled into the motel's parking lot. Putting another cracker in to her mouth she placed the rest back in side on the brown bags and retreated her wallet and got out of Knight. Just before leaving for the main office of the motel she placed a hand on his hood and smiled.

"I'll be right back don't get into any trouble alright" Knight just turned his tires from right to left and made a noise from his engine like a grunt.

He turned off engine and sat there scanning the area around the motel. It was a small dingy town in the middle of nowhere close to the just inside of Kansas that ran down the road he'd just a while ago come off of. The young bot was glad to finally stop for a while and let his systems cool down even if it wasn't really a high temperature outside but after driving for so long it drained him. He was looking forward to a nice recharge somewhere.

Continuing his scanning he detected a car coming at eight o'clock from his current direction. The car was a little larger than himself and alos a newer models than him self as well, going around twenty five. Activating his visual rear scanners he watched and waited for the car to enter his view.

When the car finally did come into view he was rather left flabbergasted as a slick black and white frame came into his view. He'd never seen such a nice looking car before but recognized it what Shannon would call a police car. It was defiantly out of place the only reason Knight him self was out of place was because he had frame of a over-hauled car. This black and white police car was way newer by about four decades; Earth standards time .

Running a few scans some of them not succeeding in working he mentally growled not happy that some didn't work. The only thing he scanners came back with that he found interesting was that it was a new Saleen S281 Extreme Mustang. It was a streetcar constructed to be a police car. Who ever made the car new what he was doing and planned ahead?

Knight was suddenly pulled out of his scans and thoughts as he heared foot steps approaching him and mumbling "The dudes creepy," a female mumbled

Shannon was returning holding her arms with her hands and a disturbed look on her face as she looked around the lot.

"_What's wrong Shannon?"_ asked Knight keeping his voice low but loud enough for her to hear him

"The motel owner. He is freaking creepy . . .not mentioning ugly as sin." Heading around toward his truck.

Not having to be asked he popped opened his trunk so she could get her things out. Placing her first suitcase on the ground at her feet Knight turned back toward the street a few yards from him to find the police car but found nothing. Putting it aside he waited patiently as Shannon pulled out another suitcase.

"I'll be back out around six thirty tonight. I'll check up on you here and there. Do you want to explore this place a little?" going threw a bag that was at her feet

"_Alright. Sure when ever you fell like it." _

Picking up the bags and smiling as she walked around toward his front "Cool. I'll be in room fourteen right down there." Nodding her head toward her far right "Just honk if you need anything." Letting out a chuckle

"_Shannon?" _

Turning around but not trying not to look too conspicuous. "Yeah?"

"_What about the job you just got?" _

She could hear the concern in her friends voice but understood his concern. She had mixed emotion stirring inside "I don't know" looking back at the car "I guess I'll find out when ever that time comes." shrugging

Knight watched quietly as his human friend left to he room caring he bags. Shutting down his systems he slowly drifted into his long awaited recharge cycle. For the first time he was content doing what he was doing, just driving and it helped having someone he could trust going alone the drive with him.

---

Just outside on ozone layer of Earth a lone Knight Hawk flew looking just like any other stealth bomber on a mission as it did so. The only thing that set with stealth bomber apart from his Earth counter parts was that it was a dark shad of indigo but its underside was still black as coal.

Starting on it's decent he came down and opened his private comm. channel up to one of its comrades still on Earth.

"_Soundwave to Barricade. Report." _

There was silence at first then the sound of static before the line came alive _"Barricade here mission is still going as planned. Target doesn't suspect a thing. He scanned me but some of the scans didn't work. My cover hasn't been blown."_

Soundwave remained quiet letting this new information run threw his processor for a moment.

"_Continue tracking." _

"_Hey when are we going to start with the real plans Soundwave?" _

"_Momentarily. Now continue tracking." _

---

What felt like only a few minutes were actually nearly all day that the sun was in the sky. Knight groggily awoke from his recharge from someone beating on his steering wheel and none to lightly at that. Waking enough to find out whom it was he found Shannon seating in his divers seat.

"Are you awake? It's almost five."

"_Yes I'm awake, I'm awake." _He finally answers trying to get his vocal processor back in line. Doing a quick scan over his partner he realized that she had changed into a new set of cloths, a white tank top under a green T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Her vitals seemed fine as well.

Shannon smirked and leaned back in her seat watching the panel on the dashboard flickers as he came out of his recharge. The sun was low in the sky by now as it started to descend in the sky. She'd spent most of the day inside her room resting a little, catching up on the news, and cleaning her self up some and now felt way better. She had left in a hurry.

After checking to see what time it really was Knight couldn't exactly believe that he had almost sleep, as the humans would say, threw the whole day. Then he realized he did feel a lot better afterwards.

"Your pulling one of my stunts, sleeping all day that is," smiled Shannon

Chuckling him self _"I haven't recharged like that in a while I almost forget what it was like." _

Giving her car a faint smile she looked out the window, trying not to let him see the look on her face. It really bothered her what had been done to her new friend but she didn't want him to see or even know it. Shannon was use to hiding what she really felt about things, people, and life in general but sometimes she would let it all out like the night she left and ended up were she was now.

She still couldn't believe she was here to begin with. She'd had left North Carolina several times but never going this far toward the west and her ride wasn't even over yet. It was the coolest thing ever to her besides knowing she was seating inside a living car that could transform into a giant robot it just blew her mind.

Taken out of her thought from the sound the engine start she looked forward toward a little curious.

"Where we going?"

"_There is a area just out of prying eyes, behind the motel I'm going to figure out a way to get there."_ Turing onto the road

"Eager to stretch your legs our we?"

Chuckling again,_ "Yeah I guess so" _

As he had said there was indeed a small wooded area behind the motel that was hidden enough that he could transform into his bipedal form. Knight didn't realize how eager he really was till Shannon stepped out of him. From nearly a day driving around and even at two times going threw a mountain, then down a single stretch of road that seemed to have no end walking on to two legs weren't so bad.

Stretching his arms over his head mindful of the trees he heard Shannon laughing quietly at his feet.

"Feel better?"

"Much"

Knelling down then laying down on his back he looked up threw the trees at the blue sky high above them. Seething that her comrade was find just lounging he looked around and picked a direction and walked wanting to explore a little.

Noticing that she wasn't as it his side suddenly Knight felt slight panic rush over him then looked over toward his right and saw her walking threw the trees in a sneaking manner.

"Were are you going?" he asked keeping his voice down

Looking back over her shoulder with a wide grin on her face "Exploring getting my bearings, you know"

Scrambling to his feet he joined her walking in a couching style. As he fallowed him not minding that he looked rather stupid he pushed tree branches aside walking behind Shannon. It didn't take long to get threw the trees and they came out to a slightly small area to Knight but big to Shannon.

The ground still a slight tan color had two large warehouses that seemed to have long lost their use. Seating in a rusted heap beside the warehouse on the left was an old car from that was made sometime in the seventies from what Shannon could tell.

"This place kind of reminds me of first Tremors movie even has a old water tower. I think it's an old water tower."

Knight stood his full height after scanning the area for any other humans and found none. Looking down at her confused "What's Tremors?"

Shannon smiled as she walked forward looking over the place. "Really good sci-fi kinda movie about giant worm like creatures who live under ground and can hear when something steps on the ground. These groups of people figure out who's killing their animals and other people and try to stop them. Really good movie, I like the first one. While have to find some time to watch it."

Knight walked over toward the warehouse on the left and looked inside as he listened to her summary about 'Tremors'. Contemplating about the movie he looked inside and only found it empty. A few rays of the sun shown threw the holes in the ceiling as plastic from the roof fluttered in a slight breeze.

Standing back up and looking around for Shannon "Is it a scary movie?"

Shannon let out a laugh as she leaned back form looking inside another truck she found inside the other warehouse. "Kinda more funny than scary. Bunch of blood and guts and profanity but still a good movie. Shouldn't give you nightmares or anything." Her voice echoed as she talked from inside the warehouse.

Walking over toward Knight who was looking around still she walked over toward the other warehouse and looked inside. Watching his small companion disappear inside he looked back untoward the sky. That same feeling he had earlier had suddenly come back out of the blue and it was making him nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey Shannon I think we need to go" looking back into the warehouse

Coming to a stop nearly at the center of the warehouse floor she turned around from looking up at the beams and ceiling toward Knight. "Why someone coming?"

Knight shuck his head side to side "No, I . . .I just have this feeling were being watched. I hate that some of my scanners, radar, and sensors still aren't working"

Realizing the look on her companion she didn't push further about Knight being uncomfortable she respected thoughts kind of feelings. The tall, compared to her self, black and silver mech was insecure she knew that if not a little paranoid sometimes but she kept that fact to her self.

Walking out of the warehouse with her hands in her pockets "Alright lets go"

Shannon adjusted her shirt as she walked out of the warehouse. As she looked around Shannon suddenly realized something did seem kind of off all of a sudden. It was quiet but no birds or insects but there was a breeze. Knight took a few steps back as he looked around, Shannon could see now that he was nervous as he got into the ready to transform.

But he never got the chance.

---

A/N:

Not to bad cliffhanger if I say so myself. I realized when I was typing ch15 that, this part of the story, is slowly coming to a close. I have at least a squeal for it maybe, but I haven't gotten that far into it yet. I'm really hoping you'll be very impressed with the next chapter, I'm going to give a whirl at a action scene along with another song, its been a while. Oh and if anyone has any better ideas for a title for this story please tell me b/c I think it sucks and needs a change. Thanks.

Thank for the reviews, please leave one behind.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies along with the said aircraft's


	16. Chapter 15

Ch 15

---

The only thing that he could hear was the sound of sand, small pebbles, his body and head hitting the Earth violent clash. The next thing he heard besides the pounding inside his head was a scream. Shocks of pain shot all over his body as his systems screamed in protest and error messages shot up on his H.U.D. sending his processor in an even more continuious loop. Old pains that he thought were gone came back with vengence. Then he went numb . . .

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone. _

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so, _

_Seems like it's been forever, _

_That you've been gone, _

_Please come back home... _

_(For Minor//The Rising Tied: Where'd You Go?)_

What felt like an eternity, which was only a few agonizing seconds, Knight's world, stopped or it felt like it did. He felt like he was in limbo then he systems started boating back up along with his optics but he didn't move or online them.

Coming back to him now putting two and two together the scream could only have belong to Shannon the thought crossed his mind, getting up and go to her aid but . . .for some reason it didn't seem a concern. What was wrong with him he felt so . . .Knight couldn't find the right word to fit it. It kind of reminded him of his screams only male all thoughts . . .NO! That was over! Knight had no idea that he was just denying reality, and you couldn't forget when you where tortured to near permanent shut down only to be brought back to suffer more.

The he finally felt the soft yet heavy thuds of foot falls vibrating threw the ground and toward and into his body. His systems started yelling to get his aft up and run but his motors weren't working.

"_What do we have here?" _

Knight froze, every thing in his body instantly freezing even the systems telling him simply to 'run fragit!' That voice! _'It couldn't be!_

That voice was deep, low, hard, and cold but it just couldn't be him. It just couldn't be!

"_Ah yes, it appears the little birds in the sky wasn't lying." _

Just in the frantic attempt to scramble to his feet and run, not even remembering he had started doing so, Knight let out a gasp as a massive strong, clawed hand grasped his throat bending his thin armor violently and with ease. Within seconds he was snapped around and hanging by his neck in the air feet dangling several feet off the ground. Knight struggled fruitlessly against the mighty hold that held him there, to no avail.

For some reason unknown to Knight, he looked up to meet the gaze of his attacker not realizing he'd on-lined his own optics and even looked up until there was a pair of red optics looking back at him. Knight didn't have to think whom the face _those_ eyes belonged to. His mouth was held in a sneer revealing his jagged misshaped teeth.

_I've done this on my own _

_and I don't care what you do to me, _

_I wont hand over what is mine _

_I've done this for too long, _

_to let you take it away from me, _

_it's to late to stop me _

_'Cause I refuse to die_

"_Long time no see my dear little, Knight"_ spook the deep voice of one of the mechs in his deep Cybertronian dialect.

"Scourge" breathed Knight

An irritating scratchy laugh caught Knights attention. Looking over Scourge's pale blue-ish purple shoulders he met another pair of deep bloody red optics. Cyclonus's head twitched violently and Knight saw those red optics turn that neon green then that crazy sneer come upon usual flat expressionless face.

_I'm not a problem _

_until you make one out of spite _

_I'll give you hell and consequences for trying, _

_Don't want an enemy,_

_Don't fuck with my life _

_(Stone Sour//Come What(ever) May: Hell And Consequences)_

"_So it is our little toy. Its been so long, we've missed your _pained_ screams little Knight."_ Cyclouns put his hand on Scourges shoulder as he spook with that crazy sneer upon his face.

The sound of tires sliding on the loose gravel drew the three away from their current object of attention. Just as a few yards away a black and white car came on scene spinning to a quick stop doing a 180 while stirring up dust and gravel under his braked tires before coming to a complete stop. Knight felt his optics widen in horror realizing it was the same police car from before! He watched in horror as the police car shifted its frame into a tall black monster of a Transformer.

Growling in Cybertronian _"Quit playing with him like Ravage when he catches a turbo sewer rat! Get your sorry afts back on track. We're—" _

"_Will you quit your belly achin' . . ." _interupted the 'Con standing behind Scourge _"'Cade. We know what were doin'. We're not the boss's mechs right and left hand men for nothin'." _Spat back Cyclonus

Seeing that they were distracted, Knight started struggling inside Scourge's suffocating grip around his throat. The small bot could feel his system over heating from the lack of cool air circulating in his systems. Along with the wires and metal that was his neck giving under the intence pressure.

_Back in black, I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hangin' about  
I keep lookin' at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse. 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives cat's eyes  
A busin' every one of them and running wild_

_(AC/DC//Back In Black: Back in Black)_

Suddenly Knight stopped his struggling as a strange yet familiar feeling ran its self over him. He looked up just in time to see a blue beam of energy slice threw the air just inches from his head and straight threw Scourge's wrist. A howl of agony felled is audios and the next thing Knight knew he had fallen to the ground, hard. Some how ending up on his back Knight looked down at his chest were slightly warm glowing light purple energon was splattered over his chassis. Knight stared at it for a moment before it finally registered with him. Purple?! Energon was light electric blue; he's seen his enough to know.

Scourge, meanwhile, reared back grasping his right arm that was now handless to his chest letting his purple 'blood' seep down his frame.

"I suggest you get away from the boy NOW!" roared someone off scene

Snapping out of his slight daze from hitting the ground and the sudden stunning events Knight instantly recognized _that_ voice he had so long wanted to hear again. Attempting to find him all he found was a familiar shadow behind one of the warehouses but a clear few of that rifle, its barrel smoking.

"Knight! Get out of here!"_ he _commanded

With a slight moment of hesitation wanting to run to him and not away, Knight rolled over on his stomach he got himself to is hands and knees then to his feet and ran with out looking back to see if the two blue-ish purple mechs were following him.

"Knight!"

Looking up and toward the other warehouse he saw her he instantly realized he'd forgotten about his human companion. How could he be so absent minded?!

"Shannon are you all right?"

Coming to a stop he knelling in front of her after getting behind the warehouse. Instantly looking over her, she looked battered and covered in dust but his attention was instantly drawn toward a spot on her head. Crimson red was leaking down the side of her head and down the back of her neck. It was barely there, hardly noticeable but he could clearly see it.

Putting his head around the back of her head without touching it, Shannon saw the concerned look cross his face. "I'm fine, I'll live. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help I got knocked –"

Shannon stopped talking automatically about the same time both of them saw a looming shadow fall over them from behind Knight. Realizing the look that had crossed Shannons features he stopped staring down at her but not staring at her at the same time. Realizing he had to act some way, at least for the stall that happened to him earler. Despite the panic instantly rapping itself around him, he had to protect his human! "Shannon get out —" once again another hand grasped his throat painfully as he was swepted off his feet from behind.

Cyclouns pulled the boy close to his chest and pointed his rifle end at the side of his head. Turning around, Knight still in tow. Seeing the human he took a swing at her with his foot but it, with a scream, dodged just in time. Knight let out a yell watching it all and not able to do anything about it.

Turning away from the human Cyclouns turned back around the sound of growling of a powerful engine and the powerful honk of a horn stopped him. Coming in the opposite direction was a flamed Peterbilt and a yellow-green rescue Hummer, engine growling and sirens wailing.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

"_No the Autobot's, this isn't suppose to happen!"_ snarled Barricade

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

_(Fort Minor//The Rising Tied: Remember The Name)_

"Axle!" yelled Knight struggling fiercely in Cyclouns's grasp. Feeling the large bot twitch and jerk, Knight looked up and watched his captor's optics turn from green to red and another personality all together.

"_Shut your vocal processors you Autobot pit spawn!"_ snarled the deep rumbling voice of the _other_ Cyclonus

"Cyclonus, Scourge —"

Barricade didn't get the chance to finish as another black titan plowed into him. Knight instantly recognized the glossy black frame of his brother. Ignoring the fight between Saleen and Roush, Cyclouns turned toward his evil cohort.

"_Scourge when I transform put the boy in my storage compartment!"_ he bellowed

Practically throwing the struggling Knight to Scourge he transformed into his alien jet cruiser. Getting tired the boys struggling, using his good hand that was now his pistol he rammed it into the side of Knights head instantly shutting him up and making him go limp in his arm.

"_Now that's better" _Laughing as he started to put the small mercury silver and black bot inside his comrade

Before Scourge could put the boy inside he reared back nearly falling backwards as a black figure seemed to come out of nowhere and fall on top of Cyclonus. The landing struts shattered under the heavy weight that was applyed and the 'belly' of the jet crusier met the ground under neaither with a loud thud. The said alien jet only had a second to snarl of pain as his wings where practically snapped off. Scourge took several steps back as a growling plasma cannon swerved around and took aim at his head. Out of instinct he hit his anti-gravity engines in his legs and back and took off.

Planes once again fouled, a hard grip taking hold of his ankles and squeezing. With just a shift of weight from the mech that was holding on to him, Scourge found himself flying toward and into the old water tower. Somehow letting go of Knight who also went flying in the opposite direction.

"Ironhide, the boy!"

"All ready on it, Prime!" letting out a grunt as he caught the unconscious bot nearly lossing his balance but caught it just before he fell backwards

Now lying on his back slightly dazed with his equilibrium thrown off he pulled an old metal beam off of him and tossed it aside while throwing curses in Cybertronian. Stopping instantly as a looming shadow fell upon him. As he looked up he met dark pissed off blue optics with his own deep red ones.

Smirking revealing his jagged teeth, _"Long time . . . Optimus Prime." _

Bringing his cannon to bare, its core pulsing _"Not long enough . . . Scourge" _spitting the mechs name like it was poison

---

Running as fast as their legs could carry them Sam and Mikaela ran down the side of one of the warehouses that was still intact. Running behind them was their guardian Bumblebee who was playing look out for any Decepticon or any stream projectals. They could hear the battle going on just a few yards away but that wasn't what they were heading for. At last they had visual contact.

"There!" exclaimed Bumblebee pointing ahead

Standing not far away was a hysteric looking young girl probably their age dirty and breathing hard, holding onto her right arm and not even aware they excisted yet.

"HEY!" called Mikaela waving

Shannon snapped around shock written on her face seeing two more people who had another _giant_ yellow robot running behind them.

"We've come to help!" stated Mikaela running up toward the girl out of breath

Shannon looked up at tall yellow bot that had accompanied the two a slightly worried look on her face. Sam looked up at Bumblebee then back toward the girl with a smile on his face.

Smiling "Don't worry he's a good guy."

Looking over toward Sam "Good to know and you three are?"

"Names, Mikaela Banes" nodding

"Sam Witwicky and this is Bumblebee my guardian." Said bot gave the girl a sloppy two-finger salute

Just when Bumblebee was about to knell down to be somewhat in height with the three humans something else caught his attention. Coming in there relative location pressing way past hundred was a dole orange and black Humvee kicking up dust behind its tires. But before optics and eyes they watched, as he started transforming not into another bipedal mech but another vehicle.

Taking place of a land vehicle engine the mighty engine of the rotors and Black Hawk filled the air. Bumblebee didn't have time to react when a F-22 Raptor shot over his head and straight at the Black Hawk.

Letting two rockets at the Raptor smoke and flame shutting behind it, but the Raptor saw it coming doing a barrel pulling up fast letting the two rockets explode behind him. The Raptor started transforming into a familiar frame of the Decepticons second-in-command Starscream

"It's Starscream!" exclaimed Sam watching the Black Hawk transform plowing head long into the incoming jet in a loud fray of metal on metal

Quickly getting back into play Bumblebee knelled back down not disengaging his cannon "Come! We need to get you three to safety!" he exclaimed with haste

Shannon stared at the yellow gold giant in front of her for a few seconds before taking a step back face serious "The others will take care of Knight, right?" she asked

Bumblebee stared at the girl for a few second before finally nodding "With there lives if it comes to it" he stated

Nodding her own head "Alright, I'm useless without my arm anyway." mummbling and giving a quick glance back over to where the main battle was going on

Bumblebee watched as he jogged behind the three teenagers as a new jet. Detecting more Transformers in the sky the yellow-gold spy looked up toward the dark blue sky and raised an optic ridge seeing, what appeared to be a commercial airliner chasing a familiar looking F-22 Raptor, that same Raptor Axle nearly killed a few days ago, Skywarp and the jets brother Thundercraker. That was an odd site on its own and it looked like the commercial jet wasn't doing a half bad job.

---

_(For Minor//The Rising Tied: Where'd You Go?) _

_(Stone Sour//Come What(ever) May: Hell And Consequences)_

_(AC/DC//Back In Black: Back in Black)_

_(Fort Minor//The Rising Tied: Remember The Name)_

A/N:

OMG its been a really long time since my last update. I have to say I have been kinda prolonging working on this chapter. I just haven't been really motavated lately and I'm working on a side story so . . .yeah. In the begining I was planning on using just Back in Black then it went to Hell and Con. and Where'd you Go? I wanted a fast pace song but still hold meaning, couldn't find one so I ended up using said four songs. Long story short. Okay I'm shutting up now.

Thanks to all my faithful peeps who have been reviewing, thanks, means a lot. As always leave me another. It makes me happy, and I need all the self-esteem boost I can get. -sigh-

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

And named cars belong to their respected companies along with the said aircraft's


	17. Chapter 16

Ch 16

---

What had once been a battlefield, and still looked like it, was now just silence with nothing but the slight breeze going through the area stirring dust making the occasional dirt devil. The sun was starting to descend onto the flat horizon by now stretching the shadows like eerie fingers over the land.

Axle jumped to his feet fully and let a battered Far Fetch grab hold of his clawed hand then climb to his shoulder on his own accord; use to the high speeds that the bigger bot could run. Axle's mind was already set on one thing and one thing only long after Barricade retreated. Admittedly he searched for either of the two mechs, his brother Knight or the Autobot medic, Ratchet. Where one was the other should be. Better be! Ratchet was the medic after all.

"Axle!"

Said mech snapped his head up to the sound of his name being called, he knew practically by instinct by now that it was Optimus Prime.

Taking off toward the red and blue leader who was standing tall a few yards away "Where is he?!" Axle demanded in a deep throat voice, his determination to be at his brother's side masking his worry and concern of _not _being in said place.

Prime didn't have to answer as Axle pushed passed him to get the small frame lying beside Ratchet on the ground. Knight's small form was lying on the tin roof from the warehouse that Scourge had been pushed into and as he predicted there was the yellow green Ratchet treating his little brother.

Coming to a stop Axle collapsed in front of Knight and gently put his hands on either side of his small head not daring to move it afraid he'd inflict more damage or cause unnecessary pain. What worried him most was that Knight's optics where off. Far Fetch was lying on his 'stomach' looking down at his younger but larger long time friend with worried, concerned blue lenses. Knight had always been a good play partner, and just a good play mate to hang out with, Axle was dole as a board sometimes and the large compared to his five foot self was great entertainment. He cared deeply for his masters sibling.

Looking up at the Ratchet the medic could see without thinking about it the clear fear even with the gold visor. "Is he going to be all right Ratchet?"

Looking back down toward his work on the youngling "Yes, but he still needs proper medical attention. Most of these wounds are fresh but I can see old one that have 'opened up'."

A new mech none of the Autobot's recognized came forward a knelled beside Axle, putting his hand on the black bots shoulder. This dole orange and dole black mech had appeared some time during the battle. Bumblebee admittedly recognized him as the military desert Humvee turned Black Hawk and not just by his chest the resembled said Humvee or the four blades sticking out of his back.

The dole orange bot started speaking Cybertronian _"He'll be fine. If the doc says he will, he _will." His voice low a caring

Axle didn't meet his, apparently, friend's optics to afraid to look away from his brother, afraid if he did Knight would disappear or be taken . . .again. He wasn't having any of that, over his dead rusting corpse.

"_I know that Sandstorm" _he whispered back in reply

Feeling his little youngling stir between his clawed hands his mental attention was drawn to his little brother. Watching those small light blue optics flicker on was one of the most beautiful sites he'd seen in a very long time, not mentioning releaving. Letting out little chitters or excitement, Far jumped up, more or less, using his skinny arms to hold his frame up. Knight was moving!

Leaning down closer to him Axle whispered his name gently "Knight?" As did Far in Cybertronian

"A-Axle?" came the hoarse reply

Far Fetch held in his excitement long ago, not completely oblivious of the current situation. From his seat with a small space on top of Axle's shoulder Far gave a few clicks of worry. _"Axle?"_ almost inaudiable. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Axle broke. Putting his forehead on his little brothers forehead at the point if he could shed tears like the sentient inhabitants of this planet he would without any care. How long had it been since he'd heard the small voice, he'd longed for it so. Simply put Knight was all he had left that held him on, kept him walking forward despite all the hardships of his life.

His little youngling brother made all the other things insignificant right now and then.

His voice trembling he muttered loud enough for him to hear, "I'm so sorry Knight . . .can you forgive me?" he asked optics shutters closed tight.

Was it because of the fear of denial . . . rejection?

Bringing his right arm up using what strength he could muster he to put his hand on the side of his brother face "Were both alive and back . . . together that's all I need."

The others who stood silent near by felt admiration toward the child's strong words, such wise words for such a young spark, and such the two siblings cared for each other. Some nodded, some gave a half hearty smile. Far would have smiled if he had a proper mouth. Hating interrupting the moment, Ratchet put his hand on Axle's shoulder giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze.

"Axle I need to get him to the base to do more repairs," his voice just above a whisper

Axle looked at the medic and was about to speak when the dole orange mech known a Sandstorm stepped forward.

"_I'll transport him!" _giving his chest a tap this his thumb_ "Just lead the way."_

Axle scooted his little brother into his arms mindful of the damage done to him by Scourge and Cyclonus and the wounds that had re-opened at sometime. Far Fetched held on not really minding as he did so. As Sandstorm began shifting into his helicopter mode Optimus walked up to the two new mech's, he momentarily stopped when he realized this tall bulky mech standing beside the now Black Hawk, who'd remained silent since the time he'd landed in the same spot, was tented dark purple and black and had red optics. Mentally giving his head a shake he tried to be casual. It was clear this mech wasn't going to cause trouble, if so he would have already done it.

Switching to Cybertronian _"Before you go may I ask of your names?" _looking between the Black Hawk and dark tented mech

Rotors on his back slowing started to rotate after Axle had knelt down and placed his now prawn brother into his cargo bay, how this Black Hawk had a cargo bay he'd ask later probably, started first, _"Names Sandstorm. Tall, dark and--" _

"_Sandstorm!" _growled the dark purple one intimidating his friends comment

Giving a good-natured chuckle _"That's my pal, Octane." _

Just as Optimus was about to speak further he was interrupted but a gruff, heavy voice. Just in the move to stop his friend it was already to late to stop the comment.

"You're a Decepticon!" Ironhide blurted

Optimus snapped around toward the weapons specialist "Ironhide!" How rude!

"_It's quite alright, Prime. I'm us to it by now" _stated Octane. Now turning toward the dole black and gray mech _"But yes . . . I am." _

"_Don't worry 'bout 'ol Octane,"_ exclaimed Sandstorm, _"Con he may be, but he's a good bot." _

"_I have audio receptors, Sandstorm," _exclaimed Octane crossing his arms over his broad chest. Trying to look irritated everyone who was listening and watching in on the conversation saw him crake a grin

Choosing not to reply to that instead, Sandstorm gave a laugh and took to the air rotors on his back roaring and sending a dust storm under him. Ratchet was quick to transform and lead the way for the Black Hawk. Axle and Far Fetch watched in silence choosing not to voice his opinion on the conversation.

Prime turned toward his yellow gold scout "Bumblebee, escort the two, will join you shortly."

Bumblebee gave a salute then he dropped down and shifted easily into his Camaro mode letting Mikaela, Sam, and Shannon. Mikaela turned back toward Shannon.

"You coming?" she asked

"Na I'm going to go back with . . .Axle" looking up at the glossy black bot who was lowered his head to look down at her

Sharing a brief look with Sam who just shrugged and got into the Camaro. Mikaela looked back at Shannon "Alright meet you back at base then."

Completely lost in his own thoughts Axle looked down feeling a warm small hand place its self on his lower leg. Standing at his feet was the young human female he'd seen with his brother. Dirty blond hair that was slightly messy now green eyes that glowed. She was a mess and her right arm seemed immobile at her side. Doing a quick scan on her he realized it was dislocated.

"You are Knight's brother right?" she asked

Nodding his head before he answer "I am" knelling down in front of the human girl

"I'm Shannon 'Notch' Livington, he's talks highly of you. I'm proud to finally meet you." Extending her hand

Axle wasn't ecstatically sure what to think of this situation but he took her hand gently anyway recognizing the human gesture.

"I've been kinda like Knight's guardian." Giving a half smile and shrugging

Listening in on the conversation Optimus stepped forward "How did you come across Knight?"

Shannon looked up completely awed by the titan that was looking down at her. This guy was huge and even taller that the glossy black mech knelling in front of her. Giving her self a slight shake of the head. She looked down at her feet.

"How'd I meet . . .Knight?"

Looking back up at the Autobot leader "I was at home about a week ago minding my own business when something crashed behind my house. Knight. He was really doing bad but somehow fixed himself up."

Realization now came to Axle instantly "Thanks you for watching after my brother. It means a lot to me." Standing up

Smiling despite herself "No problem" giving a nod

Wanting to give his own thanks Far Fetch squeaked "Thanks!" now seating top of Axle's shoulder like some type of Earth animal. Once again if he had a proper mouth he'd be grinning ear to ear.

Confused slightly by the little robotic creature that she'd finally taken notice of seating on Axle's shoulder, she gave him a crocked smile. "Your welcome."

Axle gave a faint grin behind his mask "This is Far Fetch." said bot flickered his blue lenses and waved his long skinny digits.

"Hey" squeaked Shannon

Axle let out a sigh then turned to the one mech that he didn't care much about but at this moment the grudge he held against him didn't seem to matter; it seemed rather insignificant. Ash black and gray, Ironhide had his arms crossed over his chest and seeing that Axle was turning toward his direction looked up toward the now slightly tarnished glossy black frame.

"I don't say this much, particularly to you" began Axle as if he was having a hard time finding proper words, which he was "but . . .thanks for saving my brother from Scourge, Ironhide" looking into the weapons specialist blue optics lenses seriousness mixed with slight uncertainty.

Far Fetch, still seating at his pertch, looked between the two several times. You couldn't be sure weather he was understanding what was transpiring between the two mech, but he remained slient. Letting his arms fall at his sides he studied Axle for a few moments like he'd never really studied the mech in front of him before now. Then finally he gave a shrugged. Just a simple shrug.

"I don't care much for punks like those two 'Cons messin' around with younglin's." Smirking good naturally at Axle and giving another shrug

Axle, in spite of him self smiled also. A true genuine smile, and it felt good. Far let out a whistle and started clicking as he jumped up on both his legs arms in the air, like a mad Red Sox[1 fan after they finally won after all them years.

Slinging his arms around Axle's shoulders "Come one, lets roll. I hear Lennox and company finally got that base up and run'n." you could hear the amusement in his voice

The two transformed simultaneously but before taking off back toward the highway Axle stopped abruptly, hit the reverse, and came to a stop beside the slightly stunned Shannon and opened his door allowing her inside. "You come 'n?" The biggest grin crossed her face Shannon hopped in without a second thought, despite the giddy little bot that was seating in the drivers seat hoping up and down, and let the door close on its own accord. Spinning his tired like he had done when he'd first 'meet' Witwicky and Banes he tore off flying past the still awaiting Ironhide who was quick to take off after his slightly shiner black companion.

With his lower jaw components hung open not believing the surprising friendly display between the two weapons specialist, a display he had just witnessed with is own optics, Optimus stood in silence, dumbstruck. Did he just witness what he'd just thought he witnessed?! Yes, yes he believed he did. Was the Pit, or Hell, freezing over?!

The familiar sound of transformation brought the Autobot commander out of his dumbstruck state. Turing around he saw, seating a few feet away sat another slightly newer model Peterbilt except dark purple and black with chrome details.

"Octane? I thought your alter mode was a human commercial airliner?" he questioned

Said purple Peterbilt crept forward beside Optimus Prime as the leader transformed him self.

"_It is" _was his reply; Prime could swear he heard slight amusement in his voice

Prime was dumbstruck _"You're a triple changer?!" _

"_Yes sir, I am" _starting up in the same direction as the others had left, flamed Peterbilt flowing him from behind _"As is Sandstorm." _Finishing

"Interesting. It's been sometimes since I've seen a triple changer, let alone two." Stated Prime

Tripe changers were another rarity among Cybertronian. During the early stages of development triple mode changes had found to be a very hard art to prefect. There were great risks of malfunctions, most lethal malfunctions. Who came up with the idea of a third mode had long since been lost in time because of the war, many believe he had began with a mad, Decepticon scientist, but there was now legit proof of such. Now though, there were _two_ among them, the Autobot's, to help defeat the new Decepticon threat.

It didn't take long for the small, odd convoy to be reuniting down the highway. Well with the exception of Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Sandstorm. Both land vehicles most defiantly breaking speed laws to get to their destination.

---

_Red Sox: A professinal baseball team; Massachusetts, Boston Red Sox est. in 1901. The Sox's were believed to suffer from a curse from 1918 after trading Babe Ruth to the NY Yankees in 1920; 'Curse of the Bambino' The curse ended when they won their sixth World Series Championship in 2004. (Source, Wikipedia) _

A/N:

I was just using the Red Sox thing as an example, I don't even like baseball, or any other sport for that matter. The only sport I remotely like is Soccor. I really like this chapter I went back several times to get it like I wanted. Hope you concure. I'm not totally sure how many chapters are left or maybe just a epilogue(?) depends on what my mind happens.

I want to give special thanks to TheBlueOblivion for the new story title. It sounds so much better.

As always thanks for the reviews my faithful reviewers. Please once again leave me another one I'd be foreverly greatful.

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine. And named cars belong to their respected companies along with the said aircraft's


	18. Chapter 17

Ch 17

---

There was something different about this morning. Subtle magic in this morning. Well truly it was just like any other morning. The sky was a light blue, a few wispy colds yes but blue all the same. When the sun started to raise it admittedly started getting warm eve with the breeze.

Stepping onto the tanned dirt beside the runway he looked off toward his left watching a dole orange Humvee, a glossy black Ford, slightly less glossy black Topkick, and a sunny gold Cameon horsing around a few yard off. 'Bee's radio was blaring -or was it Axle?

The screeching of tires across the asphalt that was the run was heard regularly usually fallowed by a blare of a horn. If it was deep and angry it was hands down Ironhide. The humans the Autobot's had be friended were along for the ride as well.

Naturally Sam was inside Bumblebee half yelling half laughing with every sharp but careful turn. Mikaela was riding inside the latest addition to the team, Sandstorm, who was in his Humvee mode both having there self a ball. By his attitude, which was laid back and eager for a good laugh, Sandstorm hadn't thought about it twice when the young human female had asked to ride inside him. It was a quick learning experience. She was a thrill seeker like he was!

Shannon also a new addition to the team was riding inside Axle loving the slick carefully calculated moves of the foreign designed car. There friendship appeared to be automatic, and unnoticed, nether complained. Lennox, just as Sam, naturally was riding inside Ironhide. He was a big truck, by laws not written down on paper, if you were littler than big truck you moved out of the f-ing way or you got squashed. The gruff weapons specialist had gave a good laugh at that agreeing with it all the way.

Optimus Prime had been standing there for some time with his hands on his hips silent, smile on his faceplate, just enjoying seeing his comrades having some fun for once, no worries included -- well maybe the only threat was Ironhide transforming and whipping the floor with one of the suitably younger 'Bots.

Hearing the distinct sound of foot falls the Autobot commander turned his head around to look over his shoulder finding a yellow green bot walking up behind him.

"How is he?" he asked, his voice low, just above a whisper

Ratchet had been watching the commotion going on a few yards away sense he steeped out of the hanger converted into a Transformer sized base.

"Recharging still. The sedatives wore off some times ago. He'll probably be awake soon." Came the equally soft reply from the CMO

Prime didn't say anything afterward for a few moments just nodded his head and turned back toward the commotion going on a few yards off.

They all - the Autobot's that is -- owed these humans a great deal. Each and every one of them that they had met, become friends with, and maybe a bit more, family. In the sort time they'd been here they'd learn so much - thing that the Internet couldn't offer that is-. They'd given they a home, a ruff over their heads, supplies, and even if cheesy sounding, friendship. There wasn't more that you could ask for like that.

Optimus was pulled out of his musing by the sound of a deep chuckle. "I see Axle is doing well" putting a hand on his hip

Chuckling himself "Challenging Ironhide on _purpose_? I believe so."

Ratchet laughed as he watched the four vehicles chasing one another in some unnamed game. All of a sudden events changed. Bumblebee and Axle were double teaming starting to plow in the opposite direction -which was closer to the spectators Optimus and Ratchet-- from the two trucks who were now seating idle Sandstorms front bumper facing Ironhides rear right tire.

With the shriek of brakes on the asphalt the two sports cars drifting to a stop facing the two truck down the runway. Second later the squeal of tired spinning with light gray smoke spewing out behind their tires Bee and Axle roared down the runway.

Ratchet and Optimus laughed at the scene as the two cars plan - whatever it was-backfire. The two cars drifted to a stop only having the dole orange Humvee and Topkick transform on them -depositing Will and Mikaela first of course-- and give chase by foot after the two cars.

"Those two are brave - even I know of Ironhides reputation-"

Hearing a new voice enter the conversation Prime and Ratchet looked over as Octane joined them.

"Brave or stupid. I favor the earlier of the two." Commented Ratchet flatly getting a laugh out of the two others

The commotion stopped for a few seconds with Ironhide blow a puff of smokes out of his smokes stakes as he sat back in his alt mode. The two car bots standing a few feet away giving their systems some times to cool down as there two human companions chilled at there feet chatting about all the excitement. Sandstorm was laughing like a mad bot not too far, beside Ironhide.

From there distance the three spectators could see Axle and Bumblebee caring on in a conversation but they couldn't hear what exactly it was but they knew they were plotting by the grin on Axle's face. Shannon and Sam looked between each other with huge grins on their faces as well.

Hoisting Sam on to his shoulder Bumblebee started toward the three 'Bots who were standing on the sidelines quickly fallowed by Axle and Shannon. Some were along there Far Fetch had appeared seating on his partners other shoulder just as giddy.

"Uh-oh" whispered Ratchet

"Optimus!" called 'Bee making sure Sam didn't fall from his shoulder

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet briefly before turning back to the approaching sunny gold Camaro. 'Uh-oh' indeed' "Yes Bumblebee?"

Behind them Ironhide and Sandstorm were already transformed and making there way toward them both Mikaela and Will walking beside them at there feet.

"I got an idea!"

"Really?" stated Ratchet

"You and Octane race!" called Sam a grin plastered on his face "Yeah it would be awesome!" added Shannon from Axle's shoulder

Bumblebee was practically bouncing on his shocks while Axle seemed just as amused by the idea. Ironhide had an evil grin on his face hearing 'Bees idea. This should be fun.

"Yeah Prime go race Octane" only receiving a glare as an answer

"Oh that's would be awesome!" Cheered Sandstorm racing over toward his dark purple and black comrade

Meanwhile Optimus Prime had exchanged glances with the ex-con who didn't seemed enthusiastic about the whole idea, neither did he but . . . His attention turned toward Axle who was walking toward him. Oh slag . . .he had that smile plastered on his face.

Slinging his arms around his shoulder with Shannon grinning on the other. "Yeah even you - Mr. Leader have to have some fun to ya know."

For once Axle had his mask pulled back into his jaw line. Despite that menacing look Prime could see through it to see that grin - well it was still menacing. Next to step forward was Ironhide -was there a surprise there? - with a fist on his hip "You have different definition than some of use Axe."

"Aw come on! Who doesn't love a good race?!" called Sandstorm already pushing a protesting Octane onto the runway

Watching the triple changer push his triple changer counterpart Prime thought about it for a few moments. Why not humor his dysfunctional but the best team?

"Alright why not?"

Ironhide and Ratchet's and Octane's 'jaws' dropped the others just grinned, well minus Sandstorm who let out a whop and started pushing Octane some more.

"All right!" cheered Bumblebee quickly placing Sam on the ground and running off to play flag waver.

Axle turned around and looked over at Ratchet with an optic ridge raised "What did you give 'Bee on his last check up. He's more hyper than Far Fetch." Ratchet just shrugged and Far Fetch gave his partner a glare that was ignored

Both shifting into their alt modes Optimus and Octane sat, engines rumbling as the two sat on the runway. Bumblebee was standing a few feet ahead of them waiting for the two trucks not so patently

"Ready yet?" he called bouncing up and down still

"Ready" chorused the two Peterbilts

"Okay on three . . .one . . . two . . .THREE!!!"

Slinging his arms down to his sides the two trucks let out a loud below from there horns as their tires spun behind them kicking up gray smoke before shutting down the runway. Sandstorm let out a cheer before jumping into the air and transformed into his Black Hawk mode and followed them from the air.

"This is so awesome!" he called as the Autobot's and humans alike cheered on along side him on the ground.

Lennox who was standing between Ironhide and Shannon looked up at his tall companion with a smile on his face.

"Hey 'Hide" he called looking back down the runway

Not looking down "Yeah?"

"50 bucks says Octane wins."

"100 credits says Prime wins."

"Deal" giving a smirk

Ironhide smirked back though "Only problem is I don't have human money. And do you even know how much 100 credits are in Cybertronian?"

"Damn . . .no"

Now, back on track conversation was as subtle as the rest. The two hadn't gotten half way down the runway before they started throwing taunts at each other. It was all in good nature nothing was suppose to be taken seriously to an extent. If only it made them press further, to push harder.

For the first time, for what seemed like forever, Prime didn't feel the restraints that his rank holding him back. How long had it been, he thought to himself, when he got out just to have some simple innocent . . . fun? How could a small three-letter word mean so much? It was almost depressing that he couldn't recall such a time that was resent within the millennia. He position demanded so much Optimus Prime always found that he had to push personal need aside for the needs that war needed.

It was amazing to him what a simple race for fun could bring into light for you . . .for him.

As he pressed harder passing Octane it came back to him that this mech beside him, racing beside him, enjoying the same thing, sharing the same grounds without conflict, worries, wasn't another Transformer but a Decepticon. Even if ex-Con.

He was having fun racing a Decepticon of all things. Ironhide was the only one who didn't fully feel comfortable he knew without a doubt, but so far -to his surprise- the weapons specialist hadn't commented since that day when they rescued Knight.

Prime himself didn't feel threatened by the dark purple Peterbilts presence. He appeared to have some humor, even if usually dry. He seemed calm, a listener but Prime could tell he was good at twisting his words, or of others, into something else. When that happened it was in the recently dubbed rec room or lounge -which ever you prefer-had turned out as a good laugh between Sandstorm and Axle the center of the joke.

"There almost to the finish!" cheered Mikaela who was still seating on Ratchet's shoulder

Sam who was now seating back on Bumblebees shoulder had to hold on as 'Bee started jumping bouncing on his feet again but still laughed as the two Peterbilts neared the finishing mark.

Within seconds it was all over with both Octane and Optimus Prime seating in vehicle mode giving their over heated systems time to cool off, luckily there was still a breeze.

"_And the crowd goes wild!" _yelled an announcer host on Bumblebee's radio

"Slag Prime, I believe you've lost your touch" chuckled Ironhide coming up beside the now transformed commander and giving him a light good-natured punch in the arm.

Ignoring the comment he turned back to Octane who had two pairs of arms rapped around his back and shoulders that belonged to Sandstorm and Axle.

"How fast were you two going?" called Mikaela from Ratchet's shoulder

"At least past a hundred!" exclaimed Shannon who was holding on twp a piece of metal on Axle's shoulder so she wouldn't fall off the excited 'Bot's shoulder. Far Fetch was helping by holding her in place or at least attempting to.

Prime looked at Octane who looked back both with grins on their face plates "Around or close to two-hundred I wasn't really paying attention." Replied Octane and Prime nodded in agreement

Mikaela jaw dropped and Shannon whooped but let out a yelp when she almost lost her grip. Lennox had an astonished plastered on his face

"Wow" began Sam "That's fast"

Optimus walked up to Octane a satisfied smile on his face. Axle and Sandstorm had stepped back standing at there ex-Con's sides.

"I have to admit I haven't had some fun like that in a while nor have I raced just to race in a while. Thank you Octane." Extending his hand

Taking the offered hand "You're a worthy opponent Prime and I agree, maybe we could do that some other time in the future. Thanks also."

There hadn't been much to this day, it all had started with just a simple smart comment between friends that had led them outside messing around and playing 'no touch derby' between friends of friends. There was just days that where not officially declared 'slack off days'. No one complained about it or maybe hadn't realized it yet.

"Yo guys!"

The laughter stopped momentarily stopped as they heard the sound of someone's voice they recognized coming from the hanger. It was the technical officer Epps running toward them.

"What is it Epps?" called Lennox completely serious if not slightly worried

"The computer you guys set up. . ." looking up at the 'Bots "it's going off like crazy man! Reports said we got incomin' signal's of _meteors_ enterin' Earth's atmosphere!" talking as if he was out of breath

The first thing that ran across Optimus Prime's processor was that the signal he'd sent out _was_ heard. The day just got even better.

END? . . .

---

A/N:

Well here's the end sort of anyway. Just like always it will probably take me a while to start with part two if I desicided to continue this. Which most likely I will sometime in the near future. When I was working on this chapter I realized I have -or feel like I have- been negleting the human chars. Sorry if I have. When I was watching the movie last night I realized I believe it was ch 13 -when Axle and Prime were talking at the look out- that I put in a city. . .there was no city in the movie below the lookout. Quote Op: My bad. . .

Well I have to say its been good loved all the reviews I got, leave me a few just a few more pweaz. Love you people. Till next time . . .

Transformers and all realted char(s) belong to HasTak and associated companies

Except Axle, Far Fetch, Shannon, Knight, and the plot, which are mine.

All named cars belong to their respected companies and said aricraft's


End file.
